Heroes Of The Realms
by The Mighty Ninyn
Summary: The Heroes of Equestria have begun there journey. New Heroes and new adventures begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright Everyone Heroes of the Realms is finally ready to begin!**

 **Story:**

 **Heroes Of The Realms**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Thyme Fly's By**

 **By: Ninyn Yamanakou**

"The Sentient Palace… My how lovely it is to be here once again after a few years," said the female pegasi said. Star Bright Silver looked to her friend and smiled, "Feeling a little nostalgic Thyme?" she asked. Thyme looked to Star Bright smiled, "More than you know Lady Star Bright. Ever since I went through the mirror to the human realm I've learned so much. Then when I entered the Zodiac Realm I felt absolutely wonderful. The people of the Onimak Island's are very peaceful and kind. I guess we have Nightshade to thank for that," she said smiling.

"Hey don't forget about me!" A voice piped up. Thyme and Star turned to see Ninyn Yamanakou heading towards him. Ninyn had pale blue eyes, short messy black hair, stood about 6'2, wearing his tan combat pants, black boots, black vest with a white t-shirt. Strapped to Ninyn's side was the blade Cerulean.

"Ninyn whatever are you doing here?" Star Bright asked. Ninyn smiled, "I'm actually here to meet Odion. I have to head to his realm for some Galactic Negotiations. I hate going to other realms for political matters but I guess it can't be helped. Even Nightshade has his own problems to deal with as well," he said heading towards Odion's portal to the realm of wisdom.

Thyme sighed, "I'm glad I was able to come back. The whole connection line between each realm is a little frazzled. It takes a lot of technical support and magic to maintain the path alignments," she said.

Star Bright sighed, "Well at least we have the heroes to help us keep everything intact while we tend to our other duties," she said. Each of the realm mirrors shined brightly reflecting their designated meaning. The Equestria began to shine brighter as two other ponies came through it.

Night Glade was breathing heavily, "Ok next time kid were going to not bother a hoard of timber wolves!" he said irritably. The filly lying on the floor next to Glade had a long black mane with a pony tail, a yellow coat and brown eyes. The filly saw Star Bright and squealed with joy, "Oh my Celestia you're really her! You're Star Bright Silver!" she said happily.

Star Bright blushed sweeping her tail back and forth, "What can I help you with Night Glade?" she asked. Glade smiled, "Actually you should be asking this filly what you could help her with. She's got a very sharp mind and I need someone to look after her while I'm away in the chakra realm. She's my assistant when it comes to documents and organizing. She didn't want to stay in Twilight's castle, and all of my friends are busy doing business in the other realms as well. I didn't know what else to do so I brought her here in hopes some pony would watch her," he said.

Star Bright frowned, "Well as flattered as I am to know you'd choose me Glade, I'm afraid I have some urgent business to attend to back in The Crystal Empire," she said. Glade frowned, "Alrighty then… Well looks like I'll be taking her with me after all eheheh," he said.

Thyme looked to the filly then to Glade and Star Bright, "I could watch her while you are away," she said. Glade looked to Thyme, "I'm sorry I don't believe we've been properly introduced," he said. Thyme smiled, "I'm Thyme Flies. I love painting and cooking. I've heard loads about you from Lady Star Bright. You stopped Nightwalker from hurting a couple ponies in Equestria right?" she asked.

Glade nodded, "Well I couldn't have done it without my friends at my side. Are you sure you can handle watching her?" he asked. Thyme smiled at the filly, "Of course I can. I helped Pinkie Pie baby sit the cakes foals at one time. They were a hand full but they were still fun to watch," she said.

Glade smiled, "Well how about it Gidg?" he asked the filly. The filly looked at Thyme and smiled, "A friend of Night Glade's is a friend of mine. My name's Gidget… Gidget Cogsworth. I like to work on tools and gadgets. A lot of the gadgets Glade has are really interesting but also very dangerous. Maybe I could help you here?" she asked.

Thyme smiled, "Sure. I'm going to be making some magic couplings to link the realm portals together then I am going link them to a single mainframe to help stabilize their trajectory. The magic is very delicate and I have to make sure the magic fluctuations are leveled right. Think you can handle a day with me?" she asked smiling.

Gidget's eyes were wide and shining, "Boy would I! This is like the coolest thing I could've hoped for!" she said smiling. Thyme laughed as Gidget ran over to the mirrors and began to examine them. Glade smirked, "Seems like that'll keep her occupied while I'm busy with Naruto and the kage summit. You two have fun ok!" he said to Gidget.

Gidget giggled, "You be careful ok Glade," she said. Glade turned towards Thyme with a smile, "Thank you. Make sure she has fun. Just not too much fun," he said. Thyme laughed lightly, "You can count on me Night Glade," she said. Glade nodded and walked through the chakra mirror. With a bright flash Glade was gone.

Thyme smiled and turned towards Gidget who was now frantically writing down notes in a notebook, "Where did you get that?" she asked. Gidget looked up and smiled, "Star Bright gave it to me before walking through her mirror again. I'm writing down different and new designs for the frames of each mirror. I think the age of each frame also has a link to the path to each realm," she said.

Thyme smiled, "My aren't you a smart one. You remind me of Twilight Sparkle when she was younger," she said. Gidget blushed, "Princess Twilight is very kind… Glade tends to compliment her a lot as well," she said. Thyme nodded, "Glade has great respect for the princess. He's very reliable from what I've heard from Lady Star Bright. I heard his alternate self is very much like him. Nightshade was his name if I'm not correct," she said.

Gidget laughed, "You like to explain a lot of things Thyme," she said. Thyme giggled, "I guess I do, don't I?" she said. Turning towards the Equestrian mirror she sighed, "We have to head back to Equestria then to a couple other realms to collect the right supplies when we start fixing the portals," she said.

Gidget nodded, "Where to first?" she asked. Thyme trotted over to her desk and took out a notebook, "I have all of the supplies listed here. I need the couplings from Twilight and then I need to head to the Tree of Harmony and collect some nectar from it. Then I need to enter Odion's realm and gather a great amount of force power inside the couplings for their portal. Once we leave Odion's realm we have to grab one of the fighters from Galaxies realm to help control the Ki fluctuations when we fit that portal's couplings on. Then to Elustar's realm to collect some magic from one of the Fairy Tail Guild Mages. Finally from Kisashi's realm we're going to grab either Sasuke Uchiha or Naruto Uzumaki for their six paths chakra," she said.

Gidget nodded, "What about those two portals?" she asked pointing to the Syraic portal and the cracked mirror. Thyme frowned, "The Syraic realm already provides its energy to the portals. Remember how I mentioned Nightshade earlier?" she asked.

Gidget nodded, "Yes. He's a friend of Glades," she said. Thyme smiled, "Actually Nightshade and Glade are the same person just from two different realms. Nightshade is the sentient king. He's combined with all his other counter parts from each realm except Equestria's because he's already part pony. Nightshade's very being fuels each of the portals but it takes a toll on the sentient king causing him to rest for a long while after a certain period of time. I'm hoping after getting the couplings and reforming the mirror frames Nightshade should be able to roam freely once more," she said.

Gidget looked like she was near crying, "There you went off explaining everything again!" she said smiling. Thyme rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Come on we should get started," she said as she grabbed a bag from her desk.

Gidget stood by the mirror to Equestria and followed Thyme through the mirror. It was dark and the curtains were closed throughout the castle. Thyme sighed, "I forgot about the time difference between the palace and Equestria," she said. Gidget frowned, "Difference?" she asked.

Thyme put a hoof to Gidget's mouth, "Shh! Princess Twilight is most likely sleeping. We have to get out of here without waking her or the guards!" she whispered. Gidget nodded and pretended to zip her mouth shut. The girls quietly maneuvered throughout the castle and made it to the front door when suddenly, "Hey girls!" a shrill voice piped making Thyme and Gidget jump.

The girls turned to see Pinkie Pie dressed in a ninja outfit, "Whatcha girls doing here sneaking about?" she asked smiling. Thyme sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow, "Sorry Pinkie we didn't mean to seem suspicious. We just came through the portal from the Sentient Palace. We've got some errands to do around Ponyville and Canterlot. We thought Twilight be sleeping and we tried to be really quiet," she said.

Gidget nodded and smiled, "What are you doing here Ms. Pie?" she asked. Pinkie laughed, "Pinkie is fine. I'm watching the castle while Twilight's away in Canterlot working on a delegation for all ponies of Equestria with the other Princesses. She's the organizer for the entire project," she said.

"The Equestrian Delegation was this week?!" Thyme asked. Pinkie nodded, "Yup. I'm sure almost everypony who's got important work is there right now!" she said. Thyme turned to her bag and paled, "I totally forgot! I had special art work specifically made for the delegation! Twilight asked me herself for the artwork! I have to hurry back to my shop and get them to Canterlot before it's too late!" she yelled. Gidget was about to say something but was quickly snatched up by Thyme who was running out the castle doors quickly. Pinkie Pie tilted her head, "Bye?" she asked.

 **A little short for a beginning but hey it's an intro chapter. please tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone. Chapter 2 for Heroes of The Realms. You get to see one of my favorite OC'S do some of his work.  
** **A true Businessman is always alert... Even to the the Smallest of people or ponies.**

 **Chapter 2  
What Is The Life of A Businessman?**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders walked up and down Ponyville all bummed, "How are we supposed to get our cutie marks girls?" squeaked Applebloom. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo both shrugged. Applebloom looked around and thought of all the different quests they had completed together even though they hadn't gotten they're cutie marks.

Sweetie Belle then squealed and the others turned towards her, "I just remembered something Rarity was talking about the other day with Twilight! There's a pony in Canterlot that deals with all kinds of magic. He's supposed to be an ambassador of the realms I think. Something along the lines of business. Raven Ale if I remembered correctly. He's also supposed to be super mysterious! Maybe he can help us get our cutie marks!" she said.

Applebloom and Scootaloo both jumped up and smiled, "Where does he live exactly?" they asked. Sweetie Belle tapped hoof to her chin, "I didn't hear that. I think we'd better ask Twilight to find out," she said.

Applebloom's eyes widened, "No! That's not a good idea! None of them would even dare tell us anything about the other realms! We've gotta figure it out ourselves," she said quickly. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked at each other then back to Applebloom, "Then where shall we start?" Scootaloo asked.

Applebloom sighed and thought about Canterlot's layout, "Maybe we should start at the castle. We might run into Glade and Scarlet while we're there. Those two never seem to be apart when we see them," she said. Scootaloo gagged while Sweetie Belle giggled, "Then let's go!" they said. The girls cheered and headed off towards the train station.

Canterlot was full of visitors and no place was as busy as The Platinum Dragon Inn as tourists from other areas of Equestria visited. Raven was busy running in and out of the back room putting up new liquor and preparing food for guests.

Thyme and Gidget were walking past and saw the commotion over at the Inn and both walked over to the inn taking a peek inside. Two ponies were arguing over a table and one threw a hoof at the other.

Raven hopped over the counter and caught the two with his magic and threw them out of the Inn. Walking to the door Raven glared at them, "I catch anyone ruff housing in my Inn again, there will be higher prices to pay than property damage around here," he said with a snarl.

Gidget recoiled and Thyme laughed, "Really busy today aren't you Raven?" Thyme asked giggling. Raven looked to Thyme and smiled, "Well if it isn't the masterpiece of Canterlot herself! What are you doing on this side of the city miss?" he asked with a bright smile.

Thyme heard the commotion in the background and another pony was working on the bar, "I just got done delivering art to Princess Twilight she needed for the Delegation," she said as Raven pulled them inside and behind the bar. Raven pointed to another pony to go out front and take care of service.

Raven started juggling around pans and ingredients with his magic, "Ah yes the Delegation!" he said wheezing, "That's why I've been so busy here. Who knew so many ponies could be such a handful when it came to catering!" he said finishing some plates and tossing them out the door.

Gidget sat astounded at Raven's speed and precision with his magic, "How long have you been using magic Mr. Raven?" she asked. Raven froze while cooking and turned towards her with his covered eye, "Now that deary is a hard question to answer," he said looking at her.

Gidget frowned, "How is it hard? You don't look that old," she said. Raven sighed and rubbed his injured eye, "Unfortunately looks aren't all what there cracked up to be now a day's my sweet filly. Miss Thyme I do not mean to be rude but could you please be on your way. I have to help Noel with the service out there. As you know he's not accustomed to seeing many faces," he said with a sly grin.

Thyme nodded and said her goodbye with Gidget in tow as they left the Inn. Gidget looked at Thyme and frowned, "Did I offend him?" she asked. Thyme turned to her and gave her a sad smile, "Age and power is a sensitive subject regarding Raven Ale. Between you and me Raven's probably older than Equestria and even stronger than the princesses combined," she says.

Gidget nodded, "Well I want to make something for him. Let's go!" she said heading off in a random direction. Thyme sat and looked at the filly running, "My studio and the shops are the other way," she yelled. Gidget squealed and started running the other direction. Thyme laughed and chased after her.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders had made it to Canterlot Castle and were exploring Canterlot Castle looking around at all the different art. Guards eyed the fillies with curiosity but stuck to their posts.

A conversation between two ponies could be heard from the garden so the girls went to the stair way. They saw Scarlet and Night Glade walking through the gardens laughing and enjoying themselves. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle giggled as they ran down the steps after the happy couple. Scootaloo rolled her eyes as she followed them.

"Scarlet, Glade!" Sweetie Belle called. The couple turned and saw the fillies, "Well if it isn't our favorite fillies, The Crusaders," Glade said with a smile. The girls smiled, "What brings you three to Canterlot?" Scarlet asked them.

Applebloom looked from Sweetie to Scootaloo then to Glade, "We wanna meet this pony you might know since you keep an eye on Canterlot," she said. Glade smiled, "Who might that be?" he asked.

Applebloom took a deep breath, "We heard that his name is Raven Ale. He's supposed to be a genius," she said. Scarlet raised an eyebrow, "I've never heard of that name before," she said. Glade sighed with a big smile, "You're looking for Raven? If you're looking for that pony he's probably at the Platinum Dragon Inn. It's on the south side of Canterlot, I beleive he actually owns the establishment. Though I don't really recall him being called a genius. Even from Nightshade," he said.

Scarlet scowled, "What were we told to not talk about Glade!" she said irritated. Glade frowned, "Umm… The Birds and The Bees?" he asked. Scarlet growled and grabbed Glade by his tail and dragged him into the maze, "Umm sorry girls I can't help you anymore than that. Bye!" he said.

The Crusaders looked to one another and giggled, "Those two are so funny together," Sweetie Belle giggled. Applebloom nodded, "So the south side of Canterlot and his business is The Platinum Dragon Inn? Hmm… Well Crusaders today's exploration is… Learn What the life is of a business pony!" she exclaimed. The Crusaders cheered and began to run through the streets looking for their objective.

It was finally the late afternoon and business had finally died off. Raven and Noel were both finishing up the cleaning and looked around the Inn, "Alright Noel good job for today. I appreciate your service. As promised the room your staying in is officially paid off," he said.

Noel huffed, "Gee thanks. Only took me the past three months under your management Raven," he said with a glare. Raven sighed, "It was that or being the caretaker of the deliveries," he said. Noel laughed, "Alright fine I get it. Thank you," he said. Raven nodded, "Grab yourself a refreshment and go cook yourself a meal. My treat for today's work," he said.

Noel nodded and headed off towards the back grabbing a bottle of butter beer from the shelf. Raven smiled and wiped the sweat from his brow. Turning towards the rest of the dining area Raven clicked a button and The Inn was transformed into a fabulous dining room for the night shift.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders saw the transformation and smiled with glee, "You see that girls! That's amazing!" she said. The girls giggled softly and kept watch on Raven. Raven went behind the counter and counted the cash box out leaving a specific amount left before throwing the rest of the profit into a bag. The bag seemed very big then a small quiver happened and the bag regained its normal shape and size.

"Alright Noel I'm throwing the sign up so you can have a break. I'm heading to the bank for a moment. Send the butterfly I gave you if you have any problems," he said. Noel's positive muffles could be heard from the back so Raven took that as his sign to leave. Walking out the door Raven put his phidora on.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders hid inside a large barrel outside the shop and watched Raven as he departed. "Quick let's follow him! I think he might make a couple of stops before he goes to the bank!" Applebloom said. Scootaloo looked at her, "How can you be sure?" she asked.

Applebloom smiled, "A pony who can handle a business like this all by himself must have some kind of trick up his sleeve!" she said. Scootaloo sighed, "If you say so. Come on let's go!" she said.

Along the way they watched Raven enter a couple of convenient stores, an herb shop, and a grocery store before actually going into the bank. However at each stop they fell into holes, a pot fell on Scootaloo, and pies fell off a ledge hitting Applebloom. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were not really amused with this "geniuses" life, "Come on Applebloom we've followed this pony all over Canterlot and he's only gone to regular places like every other pony," she said.

Applebloom shook her head, "No. I'm positive that he's hidin' somethin'!" she said sternly. Scootaloo sighed heavily and Sweetie Belle just fell to the ground bored. Raven came back out of the bank with his magic bag in strapped to his leg and headed down an alley.

"That's not the way back to his Inn," Applebloom said. "Maybe it's a shortcut back," Scootaloo said. Applebloom shook her head and ran off down the alley way after Raven. The other two followed after her and they came to a dead end, "Where did he go?" Sweetie belle asked.

The Crusaders looked from side to side and there were no doors or ladders on either building, "Maybe he teleported to his place and didn't wanna be seen using magic," Sweetie Belle said. "Then why was he so confident when he was talking to Noel earlier?" Applebloom asked.

Scootaloo looked at the wall and put her hoof to it and it disappeared, "Girls he went through the wall!" she exclaimed. Applebloom squealed, "Let's follow him then!" she said with wide eyes. "I don't know… Are we sure this is safe to follow?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Applebloom nodded, "Oh come on! What could go wrong?" she asked stepping though the wall. Sweetie Belle gulped, "I was afraid you were going to ask that," she said. The other two crusaders followed through and fell into an empty void and out a light spot.

They were back at the Inn but inside of it! Applebloom snorted, "That's all he's~!" she was saying but Sweetie Belle pulled Applebloom under the table as Raven clicked another button that pulled up the drink shelf revealing a secret passage! Raven walked inside leaving the supplies he bought from the shops on the counter and walked in. The Crusaders quickly ran after him and made it passed under the shelf as it finished closing.

The girls slowly and quietly walked down the steps and watched as Raven examined a couple of glowing items. A magic wand from Applebloom thought and an odd gem that had a magenta hue to it. Raven seemed very emotional about the gem and set it back on the pedestal. An orb sat on a table, with a tablecloth over it, in the back that glowed and said, "Find Truth", it said. Raven walked into another room and the girls quickly ran under the table. Raven walked.

Raven came back out of the room and chuckled merrily walking back up the stairs to the Inn. The girls looked around and made sure the coast was clear, "I told y'all he had a secret! Just look at all these magical items!" she whispered.

They opened the door that Raven had exited earlier and looked around. Little tiny pellets were on shelves and a book sat on a pedestal with leather covering and silver lace stitched into it.

Applebloom opened the book and started skimming through the pages and found a page that read, "One's True Desire." Applebloom grinned and clapped her hooves together, "I think this spell will help us learn about our special talents! The spell requires some ingredients that are listed here… Liquid Luck, Lizards… tongue? Spiritual residue, Smooze Goo… Pegasus feather, and Unicorn hair?" she said.

Scootaloo cringed and Sweetie Belle shook her head but Applebloom already pulled a feather off of her then a strand of hair from Sweetie Belle. "What about the other ingredients?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Applebloom looked around , "I bet Raven's got the ingredients on his shelf in the other room," she said. The girls nodded and looked to the shelf over in the other room. Quickly using her magic Sweetie Belle pulled the ingredients off the shelf. Scootaloo and Applebloom found a tiny cauldron in a cupboard with some mini figurines. A dark metal man with a red sword, a man marked with ink with a feather in his hair and a headband were on either side.

Applebloom looked over the spell and Sweetie Belle followed, "A couple of words are faded at the end of the spell… Are you sure this is all?" Sweetie Belle asked. Applebloom nodded, "I've seen plenty of Twilight's spell books. Those last couple of words are probably the creators name," she said.

Together they began to mix the potion slowly until it was a bright blue and fizzed, "I think it's working!" Applebloom said. The spell poofed up and exploded silently all around the room engulfing the girls. The smoke cleared and the girls looked to one another, "Any smart thoughts?" Applebloom asked Sweetie and Scootaloo.

Scootaloo shrugged, "I don't feel any different," she said. Sweetie Belle sniffed the air, "I don't feel any different but we sure smell nice," she said. The air began to crackle and the cauldron disappeared, "WHY YOU?!" a voice thundered.

The girls squealed and squeezed each other as red smoke puffed up and a large unicorn poked it's head out from the smoke, "Gotcha!" the unicorn smiled as the smoke went away. As the smoke cleared and the lights went on the girls saw it was Raven.

"Y-you?!" They squealed. Raven chuckled, "Of course it was me you silly little ones. I knew you were following me the entire time. Who do you think pulled all of those tricks on you?" he asked smiling. The girls looked at each other and scowled, "You mean to tell me that it was you who made the road collapse, the pot fall on us and those pies to fall from the bakery?" Applebloom asked.

Raven chuckled, "The holes yes indeed. The pies were classic yet the pot was not of my doing. I ran into Pinkie Pie while I was in the grocery shop and her tail began to twitch. To both of our surprises nothing fell on us. Seems you three were the unfortunate victims," he said smiling.

The girls stared at him hard, "Then if you knew we were following you why didn't you stop us then?" Sweetie Belle asked. Raven smiled, "Because I gave you a taste of what I can do deary. True talent and individuality comes from within not from using spells or items to make you do it. The person you are on the inside is what brings out your specialty. I've been around for a long time and I promise I wouldn't lie about this. Be yourself and don't be afraid of the future to come my little ponies. The greatest adventures always start when you realize what you've got to do," he said.

The Crusaders listened to his words and felt the weight of them as Raven spoke and smiled, "Thank you Mr. Raven," they said. Raven smiled, "Thank you my dears. Please return home and take my words to heart. I hope to play games with you again," he said.

The girls nodded and ran back up the stairs and towards the train station. Raven chuckled to himself locking his doors and returning to the inn's counter. On the counter at the end a package sat waiting wrapped in paper with gear's for its theme.

"For- Mr. Raven," was on the tag. Raven raised an eyebrow and opened the package to find a curious gift. A small little mechanism with a Raven flying around his shop spun and cawed as it moved. A clear chip that was perfectly cut into a bit was taped to the side. Raven picked up the bit and read aloud, "Flip me," and did as it said. The coin sparkled and flashed the rainbow as it spun in the air.

A note was inside an envelope for him:

"Dear Mr. Raven

I'm sorry for offending you if I did. I made you these with the help of Thyme, and Princess Twilight's magic for the bit. I hope you like it. I can tell you prefer variety over simple things so I thought maybe this would be an interesting item that you keep up front as a fun trick to show from time to time. The Raven on the mechanism before you represents you and your watchful eye over other ponies and how you protect them. I hope you like it as much as I did after it was finished!

~Gidget Cogsworth

Raven smiled and flipped the coin again watching it change colors before it landed back in his hoof, "You ponies never cease to amaze me," he said with a warm smile.

 **I Hope you all learned a valuable lesson from this chapter. It's not much but I think Raven is a large support to alot of my characters.  
I hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave a review!**

 **~Mighty Ninyn**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Little too soon for chapter 3 i suppose but i really need to keep this momentum flowing. Stressful tidings are hitting me erratically. I need some stress relief... Really bad...**

 **Chapter 3  
The Collector**

The air was cold and shifted throughout the night. A man of renown legend, known only as "The Collector" to those who knew of him, was sailing for adventure. The Collector went to his cabin and looked at his vast collection of artifacts from other realms. His most prized possession was broken spear with a silver tip blade that resisted dark energy.

Days went by and The Collector had found an island with a vast variety of plants of legendary quality not found on the main land. The Collector explored the island and found people that inhabited the island. This intrigued him to an extent of course for there was obviously not things to explore.

After collecting different samples of herbs, fruits, and flowers The Collector returned to his ship waving goodbye to the inhabitants who enjoyed his tales of other lands and adventures. The Collector sighed wishing he could've stayed longer but he knew his time must be kept short for there was an adventure ahead just waiting to be explored. After a couple more islands The Collector found a temple with peculiar markings of the ancients.

The Collector laughed and enjoyed the challenge of  
deciphering its mysteries and so he stayed a couple of nights at this temple. Finally one night when the moon was full and high the temple open after The Collector read a peculiar word. Inside the temple was great pants and treasures of raw imagination. Gold never interested The Collector. He was a man of genius and standard.

Gold was for those who had nothing worth doing in their lives except hunt. At the back of the temples chamber sat a grave. The Collector tapped his chin intrigued with the fact that no traps nor opponents came forth to bring the collector harm but he thought back to when the door opened and a couple of clicks and whirs has taken place.

This made the collector smile, "You were a man of respect. You also held high aspects for the world didn't you?" The Collector said aloud. The Collector smiled and opened the grave and found the body of a man completely untouched by decay or time. Then he noticed the large wound in the middle of the man's stomach and frowned. "You poor man... "The Collector said bowing before the man's grave. Inside the grave a sheathed blade sat next to him with a ice chrome colored hilt.

Picking up the sword he noticed that the blade was a long sword and he smiled and pulled the sword out of its sheath. The blade has a very light violet hue and it radiated with power. The Collector stung the blade and it sent forth a wave of ice that hit the ground.

The Collector nodded, "Interesting... It needs some modifications but-" he stopped talking when he noticed that the ice began to morph into ice Golems with their own weapon in hand. The Collector nodded and smiled, "Now that is interesting," he said watching the Golems kneel before him.

The Collector nodded and sheathed the blade, "I am your new owner. My name is Ozrick Arunsune. The Collector by trade and title. I will honor this blade with my utmost respect," he said turning towards the dead man. "You have my condolences dear sir. May your spirit always rest peacefully within the other world," he said.

Rising to his feet Ozrick turned to see the Golems had disappeared and smiled, "Time to head home. My friend need me and The future is as dangerous than before. May luck guide us to a better tomorrow!" He said heading back to his ship setting sail into the sunset where the real journey was waiting to begin.

The crest of the freshly fallen snow gave off a reflection of light throughout the continents hazardous blizzards. Nightshade hated Odion's realm but knew that if the force sentient had sent him on this mission it was for a good reason. Nightshade kept his cloak tight as he roamed the frozen tundra. *This thing is called an immortalis. Whatever this is I hope it's friendly.*Nightshade thought as he approached a frozen ravine.

Figures began to form under the ravine and Nightshade quickly drew forth his dual sabers. Shin Ryu's green aura stood out magnificently through the storm. Tundra Yeti's broke through the ice and charged at Nightshade. Nightshade smiled slyly and focused his energy as he stomped on the ravine sending an ice shard through the first yeti coming from his right as he slid under the second yeti and skimmed the yeti's groin with his blade.

The first yeti fell through the ice as the ice shard pierced through its spine and the second yeti yelped in pain as Shin Ryu's attack coursed through its body. Shin Ryu held electrical and fire damage in its core crystal. The second yeti quickly regained its footing and launched itself over Nightshade.

Nightshade quickly turned and brought Shiekatsu Ryu forward as the yeti lunged forward. Nightshade had vaulted under the beast and jumped onto its back. The Yeti scrambled trying to force Nightshade off its back but Nightshade held on. With a mighty swing Nightshade brought Shiekatsu Ryu into the beasts back and started to stab it in rapid succession.

The yeti howled in pain as Shin Ryu's abilities bit into its flesh and as Shiekatsu Ryu drained the life force from its body and transferred it into Nightshade. The yeti finally gave a great groan after the thrashing and fell to the ground in a heap of muscle and fur.

Nightshade regained his bearings and continued on through the tundra. Finally he came upon what looked like a mansion made of obsidian. "This must be the place," Nightshade said aloud. As Nightshade approached the building a ship landed sending him sprawling on the ground. Several men came out of the ship kicked in the buildings door. Out they came with a peculiar looking man that looked no older than Nightshade himself.

Quickly the men ducked back into the ship and started to take off but Nightshade was quick and he used a grappling hook and caught onto the ship's blast door before the ship blasted into the wind. The wind and snow was vicious and kept coming at Nightshade with everything it had. Nightshade used his psionic blade and = cut a hole into the door and crawled through into the cargo area.

Nightshade kept silent as he explored the ship's cargo hold until he came upon the young man again. Three men surrounded the boy and started shouting at him. The boy laughed and spat in their faces; two spats per man. The man in the middle drew a pistol charged with fire essence and readied to fire. Nightshade quickly jumped over the men and threw his psionic blade at the man with the blaster.

The man doubled over in pain as the blade sent a volt of energy throughout his body knocking him unconscious. The other two men lunged at Nightshade but before they could catch him Nightshade pushed them into some crates.

He then turned towards them once and summoned psionic pikes to pierce through each man killing them on the spot. Nightshades attention then turned towards the boy, "I take it you're the "immortalis"," Nightshade said as he untied the boy's bindings.

The boy smirked, "The Immortalis is just what "they" call me. My name is Vladimir and yes I am an immortalis. I'm the last survivor of my race. I may look like a regular man but I can assure you I have seen more then you could ever imagine." he said as he dusted the snow from his clothing.

Nightshade frowned, "And what exactly is an immortalis?" he asked. Vladimir smiled evilly, "We are a cursed race burdened with the memories of sins from the past, I have seen every age ever known surviving on my wits alone. My race may be able to live forever but we lose much in our lives. I am forever cursed till my journey is complete," he said.

Nightshade smiled, "Well Vladimir I have come to ask for you to aid in restoring peace to carious places. I know you can travel the realms through secret tunnels hidden within each realm and we could use your help, and together I bet we can end this dark curse and you can finally live in peace," he said. Vladimir frowned, "I have no intentions on fighting in anymore wars. I have been through to many to count and have no wish to see any more bloodshed. Is that clear?" he asked.

Nightshade sighed, "You'll change your mind after this is all over. Guaranteed!" he said giving Vlad a thumbs up as more men began to enter the cargo hold. The men turned and saw Nightshade with Vladimir released from his bindings and they charged at them, "Need a weapon?" Nightshade asked.

Vladimir smiled and drew a peculiar looking knife, "I've got all I need." he said. Nightshade smiled and grabbed Vladimir by the arm and launched him at the oncoming men.

The men did not know what to think at first but all they realized was that they were horribly outmatched by the two men. Nightshade dodged and parried every strike from the men and kept up his assault till he reached the doorway.

Vladimir was doing quite well himself. As more men surrounded him more bodies hit the floor in a heap of gore, "They're making this too easy," he said aloud to himself. An enormous burly man approached Vladimir and launched himself onto Vladimir. Vladimir fell and lost grip of his knife and it skittered across the ground into the hands of another man.

Vladimir's face paled as he realized his dupe, *I have nothing else on me,* he thought darkly. Then Vlad saw that the man atop him had metal buttons on his shirt. Vlad quickly removed the buttons (8) and flicked 3 of them through the burly man's heart. Then Vlad sent the remaining five flying at the man with his knife. The man was quick and dodged each with ease and lunged at Vlad with tremendous speed.

Nightshade turned to see the last man holding Vladimir against some crates and held the knife to Vladimir's throat. Vlad was extremely pale, Nightshade sensed great fear in Vlad at that moment and sent Shin Ryu flying through the air and cut off the man's arm's with excellent precision.

Vlad choked back a gasp and pushed the man away as he toppled to the ground. Vlad turned to see Nightshade holding his knife, "I take it this is important to you." he said firmly.

Vlad frowned, *Should I tell him?" he thought... *No… I don't trust this man any more than the rest…*he thought nodding to the question. Nightshade smiled and handed him the knife. "Let's go and find the leader of the mercenary band shall we?" Nightshade asked with a smile.

Vlad hesitantly took the blade and nodded. The two ran through the ship tearing through mercenaries like old friends and together they made it to the brig. There a tall cloaked man stood at the observation deck. "Cyclone… Why am I not surprised." Nightshade said.

Cyclone smiled coldly and lunged at Nightshade with a steel blade. Vladimir quickly blocked the strike and kicked Cyclone in the chest. Nightshade jumped over Vlad and came down with Shiekatsu Ryu in a deadly ark.

Cyclone blocked the strike and threw Nightshade aside and lunged at Vladimir with two blades. Nightshade regained balance and sped in front of Vladimir and intercepted the strike sending Cyclone out wide. Vlad jumped over Nightshade and round housed kicked Cyclone in the face knocking him into a daze. Vladimir didn't know what to think. No one had ever tried to save him before no one! "Why did you do that?!" he yelled.

Nightshade laughed and turned towards Vlad healing his wounds, "Even though we haven't known each other I know what it's like to be looked at like a monster. I know the pain of loneliness. You are a good man and I trust you. Hurry up and get out of here; stay hidden," Nightshade said with a smile.

Vlad smiled and patted Nightshade on the back as Cyclone got up and turned towards them. "Leave him alone," Vlad said darkly. Cyclone cackled and lunged at Vladimir but Vladimir was done being toyed with. As Cyclone's arm came within reach Vladimir grasped hold of it with all his might and threw Cyclone into the window.

Cyclone stood back up and tried for another strike but Vlad stepped in close and pulled forth another knife and pierced both of his knives through Cyclone's shoulders, pinning him to a wall. Cyclone grunted and spat avoiding the pain and glaring at Vlad with a menacing expression.

Nightshade had regained his footing and summoned all his strength into one final attack. An orb of blue energy formed in Nightshade's hand and it changed to green as Nightshade absorbed energy from Vladimir's knife forming a light orb of essence.

Nightshade screamed as he lunged at Cyclone, "Take this... SAROMINAE NECAROSE-ZODIAC FORMATION: PAIN OF THE IMORTALIS!" he yelled as the orb made contact with Cyclone's ribs and he began to cry out in pain and was sent flying out of the ship with extreme force.

Nightshade set the controls of the ship to crash into a ravine far from Vlad's home and teleported the two back to his lodge. Vlad looked at Nightshade in awe, "Thank you. You didn't have to do that for me you know and my answer still holds strong. I will not help you." he said.

Nightshade smiled, "I may not have needed to but I still did Vlad. I protect the innocent. I don't judge a man by his past. I judge them from acts. You act as in only to survive. I can see why you have no wish to help us… Just remember that you're not alone out here," Nightshade said with a smile.

Vlad smiled back and saluted Nightshade. Nightshade saluted back and teleported Vladimir to his mansion. "See ya!" Nightshade called as he teleported away. Vlad felt a smile break onto his face, "Good Bye... my friend," he said.

Vlad went into his pockets and felt an odd item he hadn't placed there before. Vlad pulled out a holo-disk slightly modified. Nightshade appeared in holo-message form, "I understand your decision and I fully accept. However, If you ever do change your mind click the blue button on the bottom of this disk and a portal to the Sentient Palace will open," the message said. Vlad opened his door and light faded out…

Ozrick's mind cried out in pain as more and more memories flooded through his mind while looking over his unconscious patient. The man had appeared outside the sentient garden in the lake which really startled him.

Ozrick tried again to look in this… Vladimir's mind but only to fail miserably, "How and why did you end up like this?" he asked himself. Ozrick turned away from Vlad and headed back towards his chamber where he kept the man's blade.

Ozrick smiled and looked to his own weapons, Phantom and Glacier. Both weapons were very peculiar. Shadow was created by Raven for Ozrick's studies on dark matter and other dark entities that were throughout the realms. Glacier still needed some work since Ozrick was its new partner.

Ozrick picked up the blade he had found and looked it over cautiously, "Sigea…" he said picking it up. The blade had a dark and eerie aura to it. The mere touch of the blade sent chills up Ozrick's spine, "An eerie weapon…. Truly remarkable," he said smiling.

Vladimir began to wake up and he fell off the bed Ozrick had him on jolting him awake immediately. Vlad looked around and saw a man holding his blade and his eyes widened, "Put that down!" he yelled. Ozrick dropped the blade startled at the man's sudden awakening.

Vlad walked up to the man and looked around at the room. Many different items lined the shelves including an indigo hilted sword, and a silver lined shield with a weird bird holding up a weird triangular sigil he didn't recognize.

Ozrick sighed, "I thought we had lost you, but your memories revealed to me what you really are," he said. Vlad glared at the man, "Where am I?!" he growled. Ozrick closed his eyes and put a hand to his head sighing heavily, "You're in the sentient palace. Nightshade is away at the moment. I can call to him from the portal room if you follow me," he said.

Vlad nodded and picked up his knife following the man cautiously. Ozrick felt the Vlad's uneasiness as he walked onto the terminal stand point. In the portal room Thyme and Gidget were pulling off the frames of each portal.

Ozrick frowned, "Ms. Thyme… Please don't tell me it's time for that already!" he said a little distressed. Thyme looked to Ozrick, "I'm afraid so. Nightshade already went through the portal and closed it from the other side. Thankfully we haven't extracted "that" piece or we'd be in serious trouble," she said.

Ozrick shook his head, "Oy vey," he said rubbing his forehead. Vlad looked to the ponies a little irritated, "I've been to your realm… But only for a moment," he said. Thyme looked to Vlad and smiled, "I've never seen you before. Are you a new hero Nightshade or Glade found during their travels?" she asked.

Vlad sighed and grinned a little, "My name is Vladimir  
Doughnut. Nightshade found me because of Lord Odion. He helped me when I was in a tight situation. I was a little ungrateful at first but I later learned he had good intentions. Though he gave up on me to help explore the realms he still came to visit and catch up on me," he said.

Thyme smiled, "I can see why Nightshade kept visiting. You have a high spirit. You say you visited my realm before. What happened?" she asked. Vlad scowled and sighed, "I stumbled into your realm at the exact time there was what I heard called from a purple pony a "Goof off!" he said. Thyme giggled, "That must have been when Cheese Sandwich had come to Ponyville. I'm sorry you stumbled in on such a crazy moment. I promise your next visit if there ever is one it will be very pleasant," he said.

Ozrick smiled watching Vlad as he turned towards the Gidget, "How are you Ms. Gidget?" he asked. Gidget was looking over a couple of schematics while using a strange tool that created a red like frame as she held down the button on it, "I'm quite alright Ozrick. Been busy helping create the frames for the new portals. Nightshade's on the other side fueling the connection so that the frames link exactly as needed. I'm hoping he doesn't hurt himself," she said.

Ozrick nodded, "Do you need any help?" he asked. Gidget looked over her schematics as the frame set itself into place, "Actually I could use a bit of magic from your collection. The Ki Realm isn't very nice when it comes to alternative situations. The Sayains and other warriors there really don't pay attention either," she said.  
Ozrick nodded and went back to his collection gathering a couple of components for the portal. Thyme smiled. "So what brought you to the palace Vlad?" she asked. Vlad chuckled slightly, "Your kind are rather interesting. Are you all this upbeat for friendship?" he asked.

Thyme giggled, "Only the ones who know to never give up. Ozrick seemed to be a little worried about you. I guess that's because you actually hold a bond with Nightshade. If he had let you die Nightshade would never have forgiven you. Regardless, you're here now and we're fixing the portals so they hold a better connection to everywhere else in the universe," she said.

Gidget rolled her eyes as Ozrick returned with a couple of crystals, "There you go explaining everything in detail!" she said. Thyme blushed, "I-I did no such thing!" she said a little flustered. Vlad chuckled and looked at the trio with bright eyes, "You all are very admirable. I can see why Nightshade recruited you all to help with the realms," he said.

Gidget didn't pay attention, "It's because he sees the good in all of us that he believes we can help. Even in the smallest of ways we all play our part in keeping peace between each of the realms. If the Sentients had never found Nightshade I doubt we'd be living the lives we're living today!" he smiling.

Vlad nodded, "Makes sense. I've been living alone most of my life. I guess Nightshade played a larger role in our lives than we imagined. Anything I can do to help?" he asked standing up. Thyme looked to Vlad and nodded, "You can take these tools and help me prepare the portals to be taken down and set each of the new frames in front of the portals they are going to replace," she said.

Vlad looked to each of the standing portals along the wall and noticed the dark framed mirror near the middle, "What's this mirror lead to? And why is it broken?" he asked. Thyme and Ozrick both turned, "That's the shadow dimension portal. It's where all things dark originate from. It was broken after the first sentient king sealed Roark Lindrake The Shadow Sentient inside the realm. Roark eventually returned and Nightshade alongside the heroes he united truly destroyed Roark. The mirror cracked again after they escaped the realm," he said.

Vlad nodded, "What about this "Nightwalker" guy?" he asked. Thyme frowned, "Night-walker is the pure manifestation of evil. Nightshade pulled a shard of darkness from his heart before he confronted Roark and the shard took on its own life and absorbed Roark's powers before he was killed. The shard took on the opposite look of Nightshade and named itself Nightwalker after separating to travel the realms. We first encountered him in Equestria where Nightshade almost died. The heroes banished that part of Walker into another realm. Now we are hunting him and he is doing the same to us. Attempting to take hero after hero to stop the unity of many many realms," she said.

Vlad absorbed every word, "Then that's why he attacked me. He's trying to get a hold of my knife," he said. They all stared at him, "My knife is literally indestructible. It has a god like ability called Phantom's Kiss. When my knife cut's into a limb it severs all nerve function throughout that limb completely and pulling whatever life it can out of the victim into the user," he said.

Ozrick looked to the blade, "Have you not tried to hide it?" he asked. Vlad sighed and nodded, "The blade always returns to the elder of the immortalis. I am forever burdened with it till I am killed," he said.

Ozrick frowned, "Well it makes me feel a lot better that you're on our side then Vladimir," he said activating the portal. Gidget pulled up a monitor that was equipped to the portal and looked over the energy flux, "Everything seems to be working properly. Nightshade should be coming through the portal in a few minutes," she said happily.

Vlad and Ozrick smiled, "Alright then. Seems like we have everything working. Now we wait," Thyme said. After a couple of moments Nightshade appeared out of the portal looking rather exhausted, "Phew… I never knew how hard it would be to fight one handed against any of them," he said laughing.

Thyme tackled Nightshade with a hug, "About time you got back," she said. Nightshade chuckled, "Sorry. Goku and Vegeta were both pressing me for training while holding the portal open," he said. Thyme smiled and then Nightshade noticed Vladimir, "Vlad? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Vlad sighed, "Your pal Nightwalker decided to attack me. I used that disk you gave me many years ago," he said. Nightshade smiled, "Well then I guess we'll have to relocate you won't we?" he asked. Vlad shook his head helping Nightshade up, "No. "I've decided to join your friends and help them. If you don't mind my asking though I would enjoy to stay in the company of Ozrick here. I like his area and the atmosphere that he's created around the palace," he said.

Ozrick looked Vlad up and down, "You sensed that?" he asked. Vlad nodded, "I most certainly did. I've been around many different terrains and yours is by far the most interesting and relaxing I've inhaled for a long time. I would also like to learn about the different realms if that is alright," he said.

Ozrick smiled and nodded, "It would be my honor. If Nightshade will allow it, so be it," he said. Nightshade looked to the both of them, "What made you change your mind Vlad?" he asked. Vlad smiled, "I was tired of the quiet thoughts to myself. I finally made up my mind and wanted to start anew. I believed you were the person who could help me the most," he said.

Nightshade chuckled, "You give me too much credit. I'm not in charge of any bodies decisions. I'm just here to make sure everyone's happy and safe," he said. Vlad chuckled, "Now don't try and play the modest act. How many times are you going to change that personality of yours?" he asked.

Nightshade tried to count on his fingers, "Eh I've lost count. Can't stay the same for more than an hour. It's who I am," he said. Everyone except Gidget laughed at that. Vlad looked to Ozrick and smiled, "Shall we begin?" he asked. Ozrick smiled, "We'll begin as we finish the portals," he said. The two shook hands and chuckled.

Nightshade waved to his friends and walked through another portal, "Let's see what these new bonds can do for the future," he said to himself. A new era was coming… An era where everything can change within an instant.

 **A little weird ending i know but i really couldn't think of anything else. Plus the chapter was already too long. I never got to put in what i wanted in this chapter so i have to split it off. Still i hope you all like the way i introduce both Ozrick and Vladimir. Credit for Vladimir goes to my friend Tom Benivistine. And Ozrick Arunsune is dedicated after my dear friend Brandon TheDark. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a Review! ~Ninyn**


	4. Chapter 4

Nightwalker looked around the castle and the body of the King he had slain. The Onimak realm still had many undiscovered locations and he had just so happened to have found a kingdom far to the east of the main continent Nightshade's allies had restored.

This kingdom was small but it was obvious it wasn't well fortified. Nightwalker had slain all of the castle's inhabitants except The Princess. She wasn't any threat and Nightwalker needed a chip to gamble. The monster was bored and just lazed about on the throne he had claimed.

Nightwalker had issued an idol threat to the town claiming if anybody sent help to other lands he would destroy them. The town had been mistreated and brutally broken when he had arrived and no one dared oppose him. The Princess whimpered and moaned above chained up to the chandelier, "Let me down!" she squeaked.

Nightwalker laughed, "Not on your life," he said irritated. The Princess continued to whine. A figure walked into the throne room with a spear held tightly, "Be gone from these lands!" the figure yelled. Nightwalker stood and looked to the warrior, "It looks like I might actually have some entertainment," he said.

The warrior charged Nightwalker and swung her spear at him. Nightwalker easily dodged the attack and kneed the warrior in the gut causing them to drop to their knees. Night-walker removed the warrior's helmet to reveal a redheaded woman with sapphire blue eyes, "A woman?!" he yelled back handing her across the room.

The woman coughed up blood and rose to her feet holding her side, "My name is Tank Shield! I am here to defeat you!" she yelled. Nightwalker smirked, "I'm sorry my dear but I will not fight you. You're not worthy enough to fight me," he said snapping his fingers. A portal opened below Tank sending her to the entrance gate to her town.

Nightwalker sighed and let the princess down, "I'm tired of your whining!" he yelled causing the castle to shake violently. The Princess fell to the floor, "Stop that! If you do that again the whole castle will fall apart!" she yelled.

Nightwalker rolled his eyes, "As if I care. If that happened then I'd just destroy the town," he said. The Princess puffed out her chest angrily but sighed and headed towards the gates. Nightwalker turned and caused a dark matter barrier to block her path, "You're not free from my imprisonment. Go to your tower," he commanded.

The Princess stuck out her tongue and ran to her tower. Nightwalker waited and watched from afar as she entered her tower. With a wave of his hand her tower was surrounded by another barrier so she could not leave the room and no one could enter, "Now I can rest in peace," he said laying in the throne.

Tank was resting against the towns wall unable to move, her injuries from Nightwalker's mere blow taking its toll on her. She noticed several men and women enter town with crates and trunks. Tank raised an eyebrow and saw a man covered by a midnight cloak, "Why has no one tended to your wounds?" he asked.

Tank didn't reply and frowned a little frightened. The warrior nodded, "I see," he said placing his hands above her, "Hold still," he said. Tank didn't reply again but obeyed his command.

A white light emitted from the man's hands and slowly but surely Tank's wounds began to heal. Soon enough the light receded and the warrior stood, "Now tell me what happened," he said helping her up.

Tank got to her feet and stared at the cloaked warrior, "A monster came. It came with terrible power and destroyed half of our town and killed the entire royal court excluding the princess… I tried to fight him… But he easily defeated me…" she said.

The warrior began to nod and looked around at the desolation that Nightwalker had caused, "He threatened all of you not to call for aid I suppose as well correct?" he asked. Tank looked down sadly and nodded, "He said he'd kill the princess then us…" she said.

The warrior sighed, "Not to worry. My allies and I have arrived to help restore balance to your town and land. As for this monster… His name is Nightwalker. A manifestation of the darkest evils of the realms," he said pulling off his cloak.

Tank's eyes widened observing the warriors features. The Warrior had semi-long black hair, hazel eyes, and a well built physique. He had two sabre's strapped to his back and a satchel over his right shoulder with a spiraling black dragon tattoo on his left shoulder.

"My name is Nightshade. I'm a protector of the realms. I'm also known as the sentient king. I originate from the Onimak Archipelago. My home is the Isle of Stars. I can sense a great power in you Tank shield. I think we can put it to good use. I will help you cleanse this land of Nightwalkers darkness," Nightshade said.

Tank bowed, "Thank you Lord Nightshade, but… How do you plan to help me? I don't have any powers," she said. Nightshade smiled, "We'll see. Take my hand. We'll leave the village to my friends," he said.

A man with a phidora and an eye patch walked up and grabbed Nightshade's shoulder and asked a couple questions about the village. Nightshade nodded to each of the questions, "No sentinels. No experiments. Drinks all around. Put it on my tab. Cure the sick, help the needy. Make sure this place is in tip top shape by the time we return," he said.

The man nodded and walked away with a tip of his hat. Nightshade chuckled, "Always trying something new," he said laughing. Tank tilted her head confused, "Who was that?" she asked. Nightshade chuckled, "A friend," he said as they teleported.

Tank fell on her butt and looked around herself to find that they were in a large throne room, "W-Where are we?!" she asked. Nightshade smiled, "We are in the sentient palace. It's the domain for the guardians of the Realms. They have scattered right now to help their own realms with the problems they are facing," he said.

Nightshade led Tank to a larger chamber with metal walls and no obstacles, "This is where your training will begin," he said. Tank looked around the chamber and felt very small at that moment. Nightshade walked up to her and put two fingers to her forehead. Tank blushed and backed away, "W-What are you doing?" she stammered.

Nightshade sighed, "I'm trying to awaken your zodiac ability," he said. Tank turned pale and frowned, "Z-Zodiac ability?" she asked. Nightshade sighed, "Your Zodiac Mode. When I was healing you I felt a twinge of energy spark from your inner self. You have a zodiac style locked inside of you," he said.

Tank nodded, "Will this help me fight Nightwalker?" she asked. Nightshade looked up and tapped his chin, "Most likely," he said. Tank made a pouty face, "What do you mean "most" likely?" she asked. Nightshade smiled, "I'm not exactly sure what your ability is. I won't know its full capabilities until it's awakened," he said.

Tank sighed and shook her head, "Alright. Go ahead," she said. Nightshade smiled putting his finger back on her forehead. Nightshade's aura turned blue as he started to pull on her inner self. A great surge of energy poured forth from her body that sent Nightshade flying far into a wall.

Tank felt the sensation of the energy and she felt terrified, "What have you done to me?!" she screamed as she released another wave of energy. Nightshade put up his hands and a barrier appeared in front of him rebounding the energy. Tank saw the energy coming back and dodged the energy.

Nightshade caught her, "Calm down! It's just your power. It's been dormant for a long time. A longer time than it should've been. You've gotta take a deep breath and focus on that sensation your feeling," he said. Tank felt tears fill her eyes but she nodded and started to relax her nerves. Nightshade sighed, "Alright let us begin," he said.

Nightwalker woke the next morning quite famished and brought forth himself a great platter of a variety of food, "Not my favorite but it'll do… for now," he said smiling darkly. He remembered the girl and got up from the table and pounded on her door, "Get up!" he yelled.

The Princess jumped awake startled by his voice remembering the past day not be a nightmare. Nightwalker knocked her door in and she shrieked, "Food. Now," he growled. The Princess blushed a deep red, "I'm a woman you know!" she screeched. Nightwalker scowled obviously not caring.

The Princess threw a pillow at him but he caught it and ripped it in half, "Have it your way," he said pulling the door back waiting for her outside. The Princess scowled and mumbled under her breath annoyed and sad. Quickly she put on a great gown and golden lip stick obviously still caring about her complexion and standards as a princess.

The princess opened the door and Nightwalkers eyes turned black, "Get back in there and change," he growled. The Princess glared at him, "Why should I? I'm a princess and I deserve to look the best," she said.

Nightwalker looked like he was ready to destroy her, "I AM NOT HERE TO BE YOUR BABY SITTER! I AM YOUR CAPTOR AND I COMMAND YOU TO CHANGE INTO SOMETHING NOT SO FLASHY! YOU ARE A SPOILED ROYAL BRAT WITH NO PROPER MANNERS AT ALL! CHANGE NOW!" he roared.

The Princess began to tear up and slammed the door in his face and quickly changed into something less flashy and removed the lipstick. Nightwalker had steam radiating off of his body as he waited, "Spoiled rotten no good woman…." He snarled quietly.

The Princess opened the door and stormed past Nightwalker down the stairwell. This made Nightwalker more angry. When she reached the bottom of the stairs and headed into the main hall The Princess found to her surprise a great table fit enough to feed the entire village.

"Why are you doing this?!" The Princess asked. Nightwalker rolled his eyes, "You are my prisoner not my enemy. Even I have standards regarding certain situations," he said. The Princess frowned at his answer and seated herself after grabbing a plate full of food.

The Princess began to eat slowly with a knife and fork like she had been taught but for higher standards as well. Nightwalker sighed, "You're in the company of a slovenly demon thing. Eat to your heart's content. No one will know or care," he said. The Princess looked up at Nightwalker, "Why aren't you eating?" she asked.

Nightwalker rolled his eyes, "Because I can't," he said. The Princess gasped, "Are you sick?!" she asked. Nightwalker growled and glared at her, "No you moron it's because I have no bodily intestines! I am a mere creation of darkness itself! I have no need for food. I only eat when I see fit or when I need actual needs! EAT!" he yelled. The Princess sighed and thought to herself, *This is going to be a very long day,* she thought.

Tank was breathing heavily and sweating hard. Nightshade was barely moving and had hardly broken a sweat while training her. Tank had gotten used to the energy her Zodiac mode was giving her but the power was hard for her to steer and control while fighting. During their training Nightshade had deducted that her zodiac style was similar to that of his brother Ninyn's forbidden zodiac style.

At first Nightshade tried to help her create her zodiac weapon like Ninyn could into her favored spear but it seemed that the spear was not her actual weapon. After countless times of trying Tank had formed and energy bow with her zodiac mode. Nightshade knew exactly how to train her then and forced her to attack not only with her normal spear but with the bow as well.

"How much longer?!" Tank asked wearily. Nightshade looked her up and down, "Not much longer," he said. Tank sighed and looked around her. The training had felt like at least a week had gone by but Nightshade seemed to think otherwise, but Tank knew that Nightshade was a hardened warrior and time seemed to be of no concern to him.

After a small meal and some rest there training began again except this time Nightshade pushed Tank even harder. Tank was hit a couple times on her rump with the flat of Nightshade's blade and by accident Nightshade actually smacked her across the face with it causing her to become truly enraged. Tank's energy began to over flow as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to fire her arrows repeatedly at Nightshade, "Not good!" he said as arrows missed him by a hair.

Nightshade couldn't hurt tank while her energy was fluctuating like this but he was able to hold her arrows off for a long while till they started to split his barrier down to size hitting Nightshade multiple times. Tanks arrows began to diminish in quantity and began to fly less and less, *Now's my chance,* Nightshade thought as he jumped off the wall towards Tank.

Tank fired one very large arrow at Nightshade, who had a fiery red aura surrounding his left hand, which grazed the of his left leg, "I'm sorry Tank!" he said as his hand made contact with her body knocking her out. Nightshade landed on his feet and fell immediately after as the pain from his injuries took their toll on his body.

Hours passed and Nightshade's wounds healed themselves. Tank awoke from her slumber to see a very red and concerned Nightshade, "Sleep well?" he asked. Tank nodded noticing the stiffness in her limbs, "What happened?" she asked. Nightshade sighed, "I accidently triggered a very sensitive nerve when I last hit you. You blacked out and went crazy with your arrows," he said trying to hide his blush.

Tank noticed his torn clothing, "Did I do that?" she asked. Nightshade nodded, "Trust me it looked a lot worse before you woke up," he said chuckling. Tank frowned and walked up to him as her clothes start to shred apart as well. Nightshade's eyes widened as he turned dark red as he turned away from her, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Nightshade coughed, "Why don't you look at yourself," he said nervously. Tank looked at herself and noticed her clothes were in a far more devastating condition than Nightshade's and she blushed, "Oh… You don't have to be so nervous about this," she said.

Nightshade shook his head, "Come on. Let's get you some clothes!," he said. Tank giggled and followed him. Nightshade brought her to a girly looking room that had a large closet. While still looking away from her Nightshade pointed into the closet, "Pick out whatever you like…." He said.

Tank hugged him tightly and Nightshade nearly fell over from being embarrassed, "Thank you sir Nightshade!" she said. Nightshade growled, "I told you to just call me Nightshade!" he said. Tank rolled her eyes and ignored him as she went into the closet and changed.

Hours later Tank came out of the closet to find a changed and sleeping Nightshade, "Hey wake up sleepy head!" she said. Nightshade opened his eyes slowly and got up and looked at her. "What do you think?" she asked gesturing towards her apparel. Nightshade looked her up and down. Tank wore olive green cargo pants with a black tank top with red wristbands around her shoulders and a brown cloak tied to her.

Nightshade nodded, "Alright. I think you're ready," he said. Tank tilted her head, "Ready?" she asked. Nightshade nodded, "We're going to confront Nightwalker," he said standing up. Tank's expression hardened as they walked out to the throne room, "Let's go then!" she said. Nightshade nodded and teleported them back to the village.

Nightshade and tank appeared where they had their first encounter at the village entrance. Tank looked around and noticed that it seemed like nothing had changed since they had left, "It's still the same night we left?!" she screeched. Nightshade nodded, "The Sentient Palace's time frame runs faster than our realms do. We got 3 weeks of training in six hours," he said as he started towards the castle.

Tank sighed, "I was hoping there's be a bit more of a change than this…" she said. Night-shade smiled, "I promise everything's going to be fine," he said. Tank nodded, "I hope you're right," she said.

Tank began to walk alongside him heading to the castle with her spear over her shoulder " I'm gonna kill him if he's touched her..." she said. Nightshade looked to her, "Now don't get to hasty. We're not exactly prepared to fight him you know," he said. Tank frowned " B-But ... We did all that training!"

Nightshade smiled, "Your emotions get in the way of your fights though," he said. Tank raised a brow "What are you getting at!?" she yelled. Nightshade shook his head, "All I'm saying is to focus more on the objective than your friend. Fight for what you know is right," he said.

Tank nodded and took a breath, "Alright… I understand, " she said as they entered the castle. Nightwalker sat on his throne with the princess in front of him again, "You should wait there... You're going to love this next moment!" he said smiling. Tank looked up at him and tried to wiggle her hands free "P-Please don't hurt her," she said.

Nightwalker looked to Tank and smiled, "I see you came with company and you have a new ability," he said. Roark let the princess free, "Stand up," he said to her. Nightshade glared, " Nightwalker!" he yelled. Nightwalker smiled, "Your time will come Sentient King. First I must deal with the ladies," he said smiling as his eyes turned red.

The princess stood and looked scared and ran to tank. Tank hugged her close and held her spear out pointing at him, "If you have touched her in any way you are DEAD!" she yelled darkly. Nightwalker smiled darkly as his energy pushed Tank back causing her to let go of the princess and pulled the princess back, "Is that so?" He asked as he put up a barrier around him and the princess.

Nightwalker smiled as tendrils shot out from his hand and they wrapped around the princess all over, "Watch!" He said. Nightshade's eyes widened, "Don't touch that barrier!" He yelled at Tank. Tank cried out in anger, "Get your filthy hands off of her!" She screamed as she hit the barrier hard trying to break through. Tank was furious, she ignored Nightshade's call.

The princess blushed looking down scared and tried to wiggle free " L-let go of me! What is this!?" she whimpered. Nightwalker smiled drool coming out of his mouth, "DIE!" He yelled as his tendrils penetrated the princesses skin and they curled their way through her intestines and they began to burn inside of her. A dark shock wave hit tank hard forcing her to watch.

Tank screamed out in horror as the princess began to bleed and shake. Tears filled her sapphire eyes as she watched her friend die. She gave a smile trying to let her friend know it wasn't her fault, "Don't forget…" she said Tank screamed in rage and started beating on the barrier desperate to get to herm " I'LL KILL YOU!" Nightwalker laughed darkly as he pulled on his tendrils and the tendrils lit the princess on fire.

Nightwalker pulled hard on his tendrils once more and absorbed the princess whole and began to laugh psychotically, "Mwahahahahahaha! WHAT A DELICIOUS MEAL! Mwahahahahahaha!" He yelled. Tank glared darkly at him and a red aura began to steam off her. Nightwalker smiled, "Another pawn enters the play," he said smiling sadistically.

With her spear pulled together with her zodiac ability Nightshade had awakened and she stabbed into the barrier shattering it. Nightshade's one eye turned blue the other scarlet red, "Enough!" He screamed and punched Tank into a wall knocking her powers out, leaving her conscious to watch the fight.

Nightshade's hair turned white, his eyes turned red, his armor now blue, You're going to pay Nightwalker," he said as his energy flared to life, "I'm going to end you!" He said charging at him. Nightwalker smiled and blocked Nightshade's strike sending forth a massive shockwave throughout the castle, "Is this your full power?" He asked moving Nightshade.

Tank was stunned that nightshade had struck her out and sat up holding her head her lip bleeding lightly. She saw Nightwalker marching on Nightshade and rose to her feet limping over with her spear ready to strike him from behind. Nightwalker back handed Tank and smiled, "You're not ready my dear," he said turning towards Nightshade. Nightshade drew his swords and attacked Nightwalker. Nightwalker easily blocked the strike and kicked Nightshade into the roof which collapsed on him.

The stones barely scratched Nightshade but when he got out from under the rubble Nightwalker and Tank were gone. "NO!"Nightshade yelled. Nightwalker smiled as he reappeared with Tank at his side, "Well then that was fun," he said burping up some blonde hair. She sat up looking around confused but the stood up gripping her spear " what did you do with sir nightshade!? Did you kill him too!?" she yelled.

Nightwalker laughed, "His time hasn't come yet. I promise you that. Your here as my guest. You have an intriguing power inside of you young shield. Didn't you think it odd that Nightshade didn't help you save your princess. How he wouldn't challenge me up front?" He asked her smiling. Tank snarled " He ...he wanted to help me! And you killed her! She was my friend!" She yelled trying to run him through with her spear.

Nightwalker merely put his finger up and stopped it, "He didn't need help. You sensed it. I know you did. Tell me why an almighty king needed the hero of some girl against somebody like me? Think girl think!" He snarled. Tank pull turned to strike again, "You dog! I'll see you cut open and bled out for this! She was innocent and kind!" she yelled looking like she was ready to cry, "And now she's gone…" she sobbed falling to her knees.

Nightwalker smiled, "And it's because the "hero" wouldn't help?" He asked pulling her spear away from her. She looked up surprised and then took a stance waiting for him to make a move not looking the least bit worried, "No… It's because you killed her," she growled.

Nightwalker frowned and back handed her, "Then maybe the shadow dimension will change your mind!" He yelled snapping his fingers sending her into a box filled with negative energy that began to deep into her body. She screamed in pain as the energy seeped into her.

Tank tried to fight it with her own energy trying to push it out. Tank curled up panting in effort to resist it "N-No I...I won't let you corrupt me!" she screamed. Nightwalkers voice laughed, "I'm sorry I'd rather have Nightshade fight another apprentice than absorb her!" He laughed. Tank shook her head crying," I won't... I won't let you in! My mind is my own! As is my heart! You won't change me!" she cried. Nightwalkers laughter echoed throughout the area.

The negative energy forced its way in consuming Tanks entire form. An earthquake shook the shadow dimension and Nightwalker lost his balance. Tank no longer cried and her sobbing could no longer be heard. Nightwalker brought out her body from the shadow dimension.

Tank's body radiated with negative energy, her hair no longer beautiful red now reflected an obsidian black. Tank rose to her feet eyes dark violet, "Do you know who I am?" Nightwalker asked. Tank smirked, "Lord Nightwalker The Abomination," she said.

Nightwalker chuckled but it soon was silenced as Tank grabbed her spear trying to cut him open. Nightwalker frowned and caught the spear, "What is the meaning of this?!" he snarled. Tank frowned glaring at him, "I told you my heart is my own," she said. Nightwalker pushed her back and opened a mini portal above her town and readied an energy blast.

Tank got up and saw the mini portal and Nightwalker's attack, "W-what are you doing?!" she cried. Nightwalkers eyes were completely black, "If you do not obey I will destroy your entire land. Even with its new repairs. It will all cease to exist if you do not obey!" he yelled.

Tank's eyes filled with tears, "N-No! You can't! You wouldn't!" she cried. Nightwalkers expression told her other wise and she fell to her knees, "I-if… If I obey you…. Will you leave my village be?" she asked. Nightwalker closed the portal as his attack dissipated, "You have my word," he said smiling wickedly.

"You will be my liege and my messenger of destruction. Your new name shall be…. Alyra… (Ah-Leer-Ah) Yes Alyra Shade," he said. Tank looked up sadly and nodded, "Yes… My master…" she said. Nightwalker helped her up and produced a picture of several ponies, "These are the Heroes Of Equestria. They shall be your first targets. Wipe them out… All of them. Do not hesitate, show no mercy. Make sure there is nothing left of these meddlesome ponies and return to me when the task is complete," he said.

Tan-Alyra frowned, "As you wish my master…" she said grabbing her spear as Nightwalker led her to her new life. Nightwalker smiled, *All will fall to my power. Let fear grasp the realms as each light goes out one hero at a time…* he thought. Darkness was rising and no one could possibly imagine what would be coming next.


	5. Chapter 5

Night Glade sat in the garden of Canterlot absolutely exhausted. After all the errands he had run for both Princess Celestia and The Sentients he finally had a little break. The dark clouds filled the sky and the breeze felt absolutely marvelous flowing through his mane.

"Think I can join ya?" A voice perked up. Glade turned to see Scarlet walking from the palace. She had her armor that had been specially designed by Silver Strings on her. The dark crimson plating and fiery orange lining. Glade smiled as his eyes sparkled with love.

"What are you doing here Scarlet?" Glade asked. Scarlet sighed looking into the sky with a dark expression, "I've been busy being an errand filly for the princesses all week. I haven't been on any quests from the Sentients since we drove Nightwalker from Equestria," she said.

Glade frowned, "I'm sure your time will come. There's a lot going on. Especially since Nightshade is still healing from his "heroic" sacrifice," he said. Scarlet nodded and nuzzled against Glade and smiled as she felt his hoof wrap around her. The two smiled and stayed close not wanting this moment to end.

"Hey! Captain Blitz! We need you in the throne room immediately!" A guard yelled from the castle walls. Scarlet growled and snorted as she got up, "Looks like our time is up," she said sadly. Glade smirked, "Come on we'll have plenty of time later on. I just know it," he said.

Scarlet smiled weakly, "I'll see you later Glade," she said planting a kiss on his cheek flying up to the castle. Glade sighed with a light smile, "Boy am I glad to have her," he said quietly. Glade got to his feet and headed off towards the train station.

Alyras eyes were bloodshot and he hunger for blood ever growing. The darkness in her mind was strong and a mere sliver of her true self remained. Alyras mind thought back through the list of heroes her master had given her…

Alyra couldn't believe that most of her targets were ponies… Though after her encounter with The Collector and Thyme Flies she had other views on the ponies. She sat in The Platinum Dragon Inn. The odd establishment was in every realm… The magic realm always seemed to be the busiest especially during the day.

The Bartended known as Raven walked up to her and smiled, "Hello my dear. Can I get anything for you?" he asked. Alyra sighed, "A glass of red wine if you don't mind," she said tossing him a silver coin. Raven caught the coin and smiled, "I think not my dear. This one's on the house," he said walking back to the bar.

Alyra watched him to see if he was trying to mess with her or not as he set her drink down on the table. Raven sat down and smiled, "So tell me miss. What brings you out to these parts in Fiore?" he asked.

Alyra rolled her eyes, "I'm looking for someone. But I have to wait here till they show up," she said. Raven shrugged, "Have it your way," he said returning to the counter. Alyra sighed and began to slowly drink her wine. It was going to be a long day.

Glade sighed as he made it to Ponyville and headed for the sentients portal. Ponies passed by Glade waving to him and he smiled weakly. Things hadn't been the same since Nightwalkers defeat… Everyone was away and the sentients were less and less talkative.

Glade smiled, "Maybe I should visit Natsu's realm… Could be fun to learn a new trick or two," he said to himself. Glade walked into Twilight's castle and into the portal room. Glade saw the enchanted mirror that lead to Canterlot High. Next the mirror was a frame mounted to the wall.

Glade focused his magic and zapped the frame. The frame sputtered to life and a green portal opened up. Glade smiled and stepped through the portal and appeared within the palace. The energy within the palace shimmered around Glade and transformed him into his human form. Glade smiled and focused his magic into his hands and sure enough the aura of his magic shimmered around his hands.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," A female said. Glade turned to see Lady Elustar standing before him. "You've grown quite powerful young Glade. Tell me… What brings to the palace while you have time off?" Elustar asked smiling.

Glade smiled, "I was actually going to take a look into your realm. I wanted to learn a little more magic from your realm milady," he said. Elustar walked around the boy and eyed him thoroughly, "I suggest you head to Raven's establishment. He should be able to point you in the right direction," she said.

Glade frowned, "Alright. As you wish milady," he said. Elustar walked him to her portal and smiled, "Have fun!" she said. Glade turned and was about to thank her but Elustar giggled and pushed him through the portal.

Glade yelled as he was tossed through the portal as he landed in a mound of snow. The young boy jumped to his feet and rubbed his arms quickly warming his body with his magic. A crash was heard from the inside of Raven's Inn. Glade turned and ran into the building.

Raven was the only one within the Inn from what Glade could tell. Raven looked up as he picked up a broken glass, "Well… Isn't this a pleasant surprise? A Hero Of Equestria? Here in my Inn once again?" he asked smiling.

Glade chuckled, "We both know that'd I wouldn't be here unless I wanted to be. How have you been Raven?" he asked. The business man smiled, "Business is booming here in Fiore I suppose… It's been rather dull to be honest. No real adventurers pass by any more. I've been expecting some sort of-!" Raven was cut off as a dark matter blast hit Glade square in the face sending him outside the inn.

Raven turned to see Alyra jump from her table and knock him down while chasing after Night Glade. Raven smiled as he got to his feet, "Guess the girly likes you Glade," he said chuckling while walking into the back.

Glade got to his feet and found himself being tackled through a portal by a obsidian haired girl. The girl screeched as they landed in the middle of the shadow dimension, "Well this is comforting," Glade said struggling to speak.

Alyra got up and kicked Glade over the edge. Glade sighed and waved his hand teleporting him to a pillar. Alyra formed her energy bow and shot at Glade. Glade turned to see the arrow and put up a barrier.

Alyra snarled as she jumped down the cliff and fired rapidly. Glade felt the dark energy affecting his barrier. This power she held was strong… Too strong. Glade's barrier shattered and Alyra landed on her feet drawing forth her shield and spear.

Glade was sweating and his magic was severely drained, *I hate doing this…* he thought as his eyes changed from pine green to electric blue. Alyra smiled, "So you gained more than just your magic from fusing with The Gallant didn't you?" she asked.

Glade felt his magic drain and his energy rise, "You're the girl Nightshade trained on the other continent aren't you?" he asked. Alyra laughed, "Puh-Lease. That girl that Nightshade trained was nothing more than a coward trying to play the hero. She failed and Lord Nightwalker gave life to me. Alyra Shadowfiend," she said.

Glade rose to his feet and summoned a magical sword, "I may have gained the power of a sentient but I'm no less powerful than I was before. However… I simply can't allow you to keep striking terror into the hearts of my friends," he said.

Alyra rolled her eyes and slashed the air around her sending forth a massive wave of dark matter. Glade slashed through the wave and charged at Alyra with a body of armor covering him. Alyra ducked and elbowed Glade in the stomach knocking the wind from his body!

Glade fell to his knees and threw up all over Alyras feet. Alyras face twisted and contorted, "You maggot!" she yelled kicking him in the face. The crunch of bone could be heard as the bottom of Alyras boot smashed into Glades face.

Glade wailed in pain as he struggled to get to his feet. Alyra held up a hand and readied to blast him. "Enough Alyra!" A voice echoed. The cavern shook and Alyra fell to one knee as Nightwalker walked passed her.

"You have done well… To capture one like this is worth more than my thanks. You may go and enjoy some relaxation before your next hunt… Now it is my turn to deal with this pony myself," Nightwalker growled.

Glade used Sarominae on his own face and got to his feet, "Sarominae Necarose!" he yelled blasting at Nightwalker. Nightwalker summoned his scythe and absorbed the attack and kicked Glade in the chest knocking him into the ground. Glade grunted and struggled to reach his sword but Nightwalker kicked it away, "Some hero," he said slashing down.

Glade had a tear in his eye and Natsu's voice rang in his mind, "Magic is part of your imagination! It's something that can help you in any situation! Just imagine what you've got to do!" he had said. Glade's terrified expression transformed into that of hope, "Take this: Roar of The Hero!" he yelled.

Glade fired forth a massive wave of magic from his mouth and sent Nightwalker sprawling to his feet. Alyra growled and came forward. Night Glade formed a canon and fired massive magic waves and knocked Nightwalker off the pillar.

Night Glade focused his mind and summoned a butterfly, "Find Shade…. Find someone who knows me well. Tell them what's happened," he said. Nightwalker pulled himself up and punched Glade across the face.

Glade fell back and smiled, "Go now!" he yelled. The butterfly disappeared as Nightwalker slashed at Glade cutting him from his left leg to his right shoulder. Alyra jumped over her master and smashed Glade into the pillar causing it to shatter.

Deep down the pillar fell and a massive shockwave shook the entire cavern. Alyra summoned a low light and her master stood browsing the bottom of the cavern. A large lock of hair and a broken horn lay against the large pile of boulders. Nightwalker held up a hand and blasted the mound. Alyra smiled, "They shall all fall…" she said. Nightwalkers smile was wider and far darker than hers, "They already have," he said as the two returned to the broken fortress.


	6. Chapter 6

Night Glade sat in the garden of Canterlot absolutely exhausted. After all the errands he had run for both Princess Celestia and The Sentients he finally had a little break. The dark clouds filled the sky and the breeze felt absolutely marvelous flowing through his mane.

"Think I can join ya?" A voice perked up. Glade turned to see Scarlet walking from the palace. She had her armor that had been specially designed by Silver Strings on her. The dark crimson plating and fiery orange lining. Glade smiled as his eyes sparkled with love.

"What are you doing here Scarlet?" Glade asked. Scarlet sighed looking into the sky with a dark expression, "I've been busy being an errand filly for the princesses all week. I haven't been on any quests from the Sentients since we drove Nightwalker from Equestria," she said.

Glade frowned, "I'm sure your time will come. There's a lot going on. Especially since Nightshade is still healing from his "heroic" sacrifice," he said. Scarlet nodded and nuzzled against Glade and smiled as she felt his hoof wrap around her. The two smiled and stayed close not wanting this moment to end.

"Hey! Captain Blitz! We need you in the throne room immediately!" A guard yelled from the castle walls. Scarlet growled and snorted as she got up, "Looks like our time is up," she said sadly. Glade smirked, "Come on we'll have plenty of time later on. I just know it," he said.

Scarlet smiled weakly, "I'll see you later Glade," she said planting a kiss on his cheek flying up to the castle. Glade sighed with a light smile, "Boy am I glad to have her," he said quietly. Glade got to his feet and headed off towards the train station.

Alyras eyes were bloodshot and he hunger for blood ever growing. The darkness in her mind was strong and a mere sliver of her true self remained. Alyras mind thought back through the list of heroes her master had given her…

Alyra couldn't believe that most of her targets were ponies… Though after her encounter with The Collector and Thyme Flies she had other views on the ponies. She sat in The Platinum Dragon Inn. The odd establishment was in every realm… The magic realm always seemed to be the busiest especially during the day.

The Bartended known as Raven walked up to her and smiled, "Hello my dear. Can I get anything for you?" he asked. Alyra sighed, "A glass of red wine if you don't mind," she said tossing him a silver coin. Raven caught the coin and smiled, "I think not my dear. This one's on the house," he said walking back to the bar.

Alyra watched him to see if he was trying to mess with her or not as he set her drink down on the table. Raven sat down and smiled, "So tell me miss. What brings you out to these parts in Fiore?" he asked.

Alyra rolled her eyes, "I'm looking for someone. But I have to wait here till they show up," she said. Raven shrugged, "Have it your way," he said returning to the counter. Alyra sighed and began to slowly drink her wine. It was going to be a long day.

Glade sighed as he made it to Ponyville and headed for the sentients portal. Ponies passed by Glade waving to him and he smiled weakly. Things hadn't been the same since Nightwalkers defeat… Everyone was away and the sentients were less and less talkative.

Glade smiled, "Maybe I should visit Natsu's realm… Could be fun to learn a new trick or two," he said to himself. Glade walked into Twilight's castle and into the portal room. Glade saw the enchanted mirror that lead to Canterlot High. Next the mirror was a frame mounted to the wall.

Glade focused his magic and zapped the frame. The frame sputtered to life and a green portal opened up. Glade smiled and stepped through the portal and appeared within the palace. The energy within the palace shimmered around Glade and transformed him into his human form. Glade smiled and focused his magic into his hands and sure enough the aura of his magic shimmered around his hands.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," A female said. Glade turned to see Lady Elustar standing before him. "You've grown quite powerful young Glade. Tell me… What brings to the palace while you have time off?" Elustar asked smiling.

Glade smiled, "I was actually going to take a look into your realm. I wanted to learn a little more magic from your realm milady," he said. Elustar walked around the boy and eyed him thoroughly, "I suggest you head to Raven's establishment. He should be able to point you in the right direction," she said.

Glade frowned, "Alright. As you wish milady," he said. Elustar walked him to her portal and smiled, "Have fun!" she said. Glade turned and was about to thank her but Elustar giggled and pushed him through the portal.

Glade yelled as he was tossed through the portal as he landed in a mound of snow. The young boy jumped to his feet and rubbed his arms quickly warming his body with his magic. A crash was heard from the inside of Raven's Inn. Glade turned and ran into the building.

Raven was the only one within the Inn from what Glade could tell. Raven looked up as he picked up a broken glass, "Well… Isn't this a pleasant surprise? A Hero Of Equestria? Here in my Inn once again?" he asked smiling.

Glade chuckled, "We both know that'd I wouldn't be here unless I wanted to be. How have you been Raven?" he asked. The business man smiled, "Business is booming here in Fiore I suppose… It's been rather dull to be honest. No real adventurers pass by any more. I've been expecting some sort of-!" Raven was cut off as a dark matter blast hit Glade square in the face sending him outside the inn.

Raven turned to see Alyra jump from her table and knock him down while chasing after Night Glade. Raven smiled as he got to his feet, "Guess the girly likes you Glade," he said chuckling while walking into the back.

Glade got to his feet and found himself being tackled through a portal by a obsidian haired girl. The girl screeched as they landed in the middle of the shadow dimension, "Well this is comforting," Glade said struggling to speak.

Alyra got up and kicked Glade over the edge. Glade sighed and waved his hand teleporting him to a pillar. Alyra formed her energy bow and shot at Glade. Glade turned to see the arrow and put up a barrier.

Alyra snarled as she jumped down the cliff and fired rapidly. Glade felt the dark energy affecting his barrier. This power she held was strong… Too strong. Glade's barrier shattered and Alyra landed on her feet drawing forth her shield and spear.

Glade was sweating and his magic was severely drained, *I hate doing this…* he thought as his eyes changed from pine green to electric blue. Alyra smiled, "So you gained more than just your magic from fusing with The Gallant didn't you?" she asked.

Glade felt his magic drain and his energy rise, "You're the girl Nightshade trained on the other continent aren't you?" he asked. Alyra laughed, "Puh-Lease. That girl that Nightshade trained was nothing more than a coward trying to play the hero. She failed and Lord Nightwalker gave life to me. Alyra Shadowfiend," she said.

Glade rose to his feet and summoned a magical sword, "I may have gained the power of a sentient but I'm no less powerful than I was before. However… I simply can't allow you to keep striking terror into the hearts of my friends," he said.

Alyra rolled her eyes and slashed the air around her sending forth a massive wave of dark matter. Glade slashed through the wave and charged at Alyra with a body of armor covering him. Alyra ducked and elbowed Glade in the stomach knocking the wind from his body!

Glade fell to his knees and threw up all over Alyras feet. Alyras face twisted and contorted, "You maggot!" she yelled kicking him in the face. The crunch of bone could be heard as the bottom of Alyras boot smashed into Glades face.

Glade wailed in pain as he struggled to get to his feet. Alyra held up a hand and readied to blast him. "Enough Alyra!" A voice echoed. The cavern shook and Alyra fell to one knee as Nightwalker walked passed her.

"You have done well… To capture one like this is worth more than my thanks. You may go and enjoy some relaxation before your next hunt… Now it is my turn to deal with this pony myself," Nightwalker growled.

Glade used Sarominae on his own face and got to his feet, "Sarominae Necarose!" he yelled blasting at Nightwalker. Nightwalker summoned his scythe and absorbed the attack and kicked Glade in the chest knocking him into the ground. Glade grunted and struggled to reach his sword but Nightwalker kicked it away, "Some hero," he said slashing down.

Glade had a tear in his eye and Natsu's voice rang in his mind, "Magic is part of your imagination! It's something that can help you in any situation! Just imagine what you've got to do!" he had said. Glade's terrified expression transformed into that of hope, "Take this: Roar of The Hero!" he yelled.

Glade fired forth a massive wave of magic from his mouth and sent Nightwalker sprawling to his feet. Alyra growled and came forward. Night Glade formed a canon and fired massive magic waves and knocked Nightwalker off the pillar.

Night Glade focused his mind and summoned a butterfly, "Find Shade…. Find someone who knows me well. Tell them what's happened," he said. Nightwalker pulled himself up and punched Glade across the face.

Glade fell back and smiled, "Go now!" he yelled. The butterfly disappeared as Nightwalker slashed at Glade cutting him from his left leg to his right shoulder. Alyra jumped over her master and smashed Glade into the pillar causing it to shatter.

Deep down the pillar fell and a massive shockwave shook the entire cavern. Alyra summoned a low light and her master stood browsing the bottom of the cavern. A large lock of hair and a broken horn lay against the large pile of boulders. Nightwalker held up a hand and blasted the mound. Alyra smiled, "They shall all fall…" she said. Nightwalkers smile was wider and far darker than hers, "They already have," he said as the two returned to the broken fortress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
Preparations**

Gidget sat in the lower passage of The Sentient Palace. A portal opened up in the small lab Gidget was occupying and snow flooded it entirely. A large figure stepped through the portal and looked to the young pony and chuckled through his gear.

Gidget giggled as she wiped the snow off of her mane, "About time you got back snowy!" she said. The man set aside his gear aside and smiled as he started taking wrapped packages out of his sack.

Gidget's eyes began to shine with glee. The man smiled as he handed her a package with a design with gears and wires. Gidget looked at the package and back to the man, "Alchelm… Is this something meant for studying?" she asked.

Alchelm let out a hearty laugh, "You ponies never cease to amaze me. Your curiosity could get the better of you if you're not careful," he said. Gidget giggled as she started to unwrap the package.

Gidget pulled out a set of wristbands… They were metallic and cold… Alchelm eyed the pony closely. Gidget laid the bands across the table and eyed them carefully with a magnifying glass. Alchelm smiled slyly as he watched her analyze them.

Gidget put her magnifying glass away and put both of the bands on. She clapped the sides of the bands together and armor sprouted from the bands and enveloped her body. With a cry Gidget leapt into the air and laughed uncontrollably.

Alchelm smiled and nodded, "Quite predictable," he said. Gidget bounced all over the room and turned towards Alchelm with a serious expression. The pony muttered a phrase to herself and she transformed into a human form.

Alchelm sighed quietly, "Nightshade taught you a little too well… How does Ms. Thyme think about your new skills?" he asked while putting some of his packages away. Gidget watch Alchelm and thought about Thyme and Nightshade….

"Both a great teachers. Thyme thought it would be best that I asked Nightshade to teach me a few combat skills. Nightshade thought that since Thyme had gone and learned skills from the different Realms he taught me how to fight with a human weapon. He also taught me another technique. He said I should only use the new technique when every light I knew had left," she said.

Alchelm listened to the words closely, "Nightshade is very wise beyond his years… If I were you I'd pay attention to those close to you," he said. Gidget put a hand on her hip and huffed.

Alchelm turned as a blue flash sparked in the corner. Gidget turned to see a blue and black butterfly. The butterfly flew to Gidget and landed in her hand. A wave of pain crashed through Gidget and she suddenly hit the ground.

Alchelm rose to his feet and ran to Gidgets side and noticed that the butterfly in Gidgets hand had died. Alchelm frowned and touched the lifeless creature. The butterfly was one of Night Glades familiars. Alchelm looked to the motionless Gidget and waited knowing that this was destiny tugging at the young fillies lust for adventure.

Gidget didn't understand… She was now on Fiore. She saw Glade get thrown out of Raven's tavern and her eyes widened. She noticed that his assailant was Alyra! Gidget witnessed the fight between the two. Then the two entered the shadow realm. Gidget watched as Glade valiantly fought Alyra and soon the monster Nightwalker.

Then Alyras final blow was struck. Gidget watched as Glade was blown into the cavern brutally. Gidget then appeared in a dark area. A blue light emitted through the small area. A horrible scene then laid itself before Gidget and she began to cry.

Glade sat against a stone wall. The man she cared much about had been impaled against the wall with Alyras spear. He was missing his left arm… His horn had been broken…. One of his eyes were swollen shut. Glade looked to the left and sighed, "So this is how it ends huh?" he said.

Gidget tried to hold back her tears. She felt her emotions flooding through her body. A crying Glade looked up. Gidget froze as he began to speak, "Gidget…. Scarlet…. I'm sorry… The both of you were the two most wonderful ponies a stallion could ever know…" he said.

Gidget fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. Glade sighed, "When the both of you find out… Whichever one it is that finds out first… Please do not mourn my death… I had a wonderful life…. Just make sure that everyone sticks together…. I leave the rest to you… I'll see you all again… I promise…." He said.

Alyras spear was pulled free by magic and a dark red light seemed to be seeping through the cracks of the avalanche. Glade smiled, "I'm sorry…" he said as a great shockwave shook the memory and a blast of energy engulfed the area…

Gidget woke with a start to find Alchelm eyeing her darkly. Gidgets eyes were filled with tears. Alchelm frowned, "What is it my dear?" he asked. Gidget tried to speak but she just started crying even harder.

Nightshade and Star Bright came down to Alchelms lab. Star looked to the crying filly and felt the pain flooding from her. Nightshade looked to an expressionless Alchelm looking for an answer.

Gidget looked to Star and Nightshade trying hard not to cry. With a little cry Gidget stood, "G-Glade… He's dead…" she said. Nightshade and Star looked at her with wide eyes! A weary eyed Alchelm rose and put a hand on Gidget.

Gidget began to cry again into Nightshade's shoulder. Nightshade felt the sorrow and looked to Star Bright who was also starting to cry. Alchelm eyed Nightshade, "What are we gonna do?" he asked.

Nightshade sighed and rubbed the back of Gidgets head, "As much as I want to make a ceremony for Glade… It seems that Nightwalker and Alyra have become more of a threat than I thought possible… We have to begin preparations… Take Gidget to a bright place… We have work to do…" he said.

Star took Gidget with her and turned to look at Nightshade and frowned. Somewhere over their heads Nightwalker was laughing. A victorious cackle that would reign over the shoulders of the heroes and the rest of the realms… The stage has begun to take shape… Now the time of peace is behind them… A dark and desolate future has begun to unfold…. Let the Realms Unite once more…

Time for the end to begin.

"Forgive me creator but I need to have a word with the audience," Raven said. The creator paused and looked around his room, "I must be over thinking my stories," he said.

Raven chuckled, "So what has your life been like so far?" he said to the creator. The creator slapped himself, "How are you even speaking to me?!" he yelled. Raven chuckled, "You should know the rules of my powers by know my friend. You created me. Now step aside and let me take over from here," he said shoving the creator aside.

Raven looked to around, "Thank you all for those who have reached this part of the series "Roads of Destiny." Now I know that the series name has yet to be announced openly but that's what I'm here for," he said. The creator fought for control over the words but Raven laughed and pulled out a wand that paralyzed The Creator.

Raven pulled a cup out of his hat and poured himself some tea and sipped it carefully, "This story has yet to fully obtain its full potential. The Creator is still working his hardest to fulfill a long determined dream. Keep in mind that everything this mini-series is more than you'll ever imagine. I hope to speak to all of you again soon. My message to all you viewers out there is to keep moving forward and believing in the impossible. The lives of everyone around you are precious. Never forget how you got to where you're at. Keep moving forward and hope for a better tomorrow!" Raven yelled as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Creator woke with a start and got to his work eyeing the words of his creation and smiled, "I will never forget, and I will keep doing my best. I hold everyone I care about close to my heart. I hope all of you take these words into consideration. Thank you for sticking with me until now!" he said.

~ _Even when everything seems there at their bleakest moment never forget what's important in life. Friends, Family, etc. Keep moving forward. Keep striving to better what you know and care for. Always and Forever. Be true to yourself and the ones you love._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
Something Pure & Something Wicked**

Star Bright sat in the courtyard of the palace with a grim look. Ozrick and Vladimir hadn't returned from their trip to the shadow realm in days…. Odion came from around the corner and sat next to her and rubbed her shoulders.

Star Bright moaned and relaxed feeling Odions touch, "You always know how to calm me down dear," she said leaning into his hand motions. Odion smiled and continued to move his hands over the knots in her back.

"I'm quite sure those two will return soon enough," Odion said pulling Star Bright into a hug. Star Bright felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn't stand to lose more allies… Or friends for the matter….

Star Bright thought about Gidget and the state she was in from seeing Night Glade's death. Her thoughts turned to Nightshade who's entire devotion was to protecting the realms…. Star Bright closed her eyes trying to focus hard on whatever light there may be in this time of need…..

Star Bright's eyes popped open, "Light…." She said. Odion looked at her with a wary eye. Star Bright stood up and paced the court yard with Odion in tow. Odion scowled as he watched Star Bright circle the yard trying to concentrate on her thought.

"You know we can just go into a dark room and get a light," Odion called. Star Bright turned and listened closely to Odion's words. Odion froze and raised an eyebrow. Star Bright smiled wide and shrieked as she started for the Palace knocking Odion over.

Odion rubbed his head and turned to where Star had started running obviously confused by her outburst of glee. Star Bright had disappeared into one of the mirrors leaving Odion quite frustrated.

Nightwalker entered through the mirror in Twilight Sparkles castle unseen by any guards or other ponies. The mirror seemed to want to reject his passage but he managed to make it to the other realm. In the other realm Nightwalker could see the different people and how they resembled there pony selves in Equestria.

Nightwalker chuckled darkly and continued his way from Canterlot high to down town Equestria. People didn't seem bothered by his presence which bothered him quite a bit. Night-walker saw the mane 6 humanized (minus twilight) and smiled as he watched them enter sugar cube corner.

"It seems there are other capabilities to this realm…. Magic here is rather unstable for my liking… I must find those creatures before the ponies do," Nightwalker growled. Along his walk through the towns Nightwalker slipped between buildings.

At last Nightwalker came to an abandoned building where three girls lay next to each other all tired and alone. Nightwalker stood on the side eyeing them hungrily but put his hunger aside.

One girl with blue hair sat up and sighed sadly, "Adagio come on…. There must be something we can do!" she complained. The girl with long puffy orange and yellow hair growled, "I wish we could Sonata but we still have no magic!" she yelled.

The third girl with pig tails groaned, "You two are so unbearable," she said. Sonata and Adagio turned and glared at Aria, "Well what is you plan huh Aria?!" Sonata said. Aria turned and looked like she was ready to slap Sonata but Nightwalker ran forward and caught her arm.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that deary. I have a proposition for you three," Nightwalker said. The girls all backed away from him a little cowering. Nightwalker rolled his eyes, "If I was going to hurt you I would've done it already!" he yelled.

The girls cringed at his temper. Nightwalker sighed, "I can give you back your magic instantaneously. All you have to do is come with me," he said. The girls all looked at each other and back at Nightwalker in fear.

"How do you know about our magic?" Adagio asked.

Nightwalker smiled, "I come from another realm. A realm very similar to Equestria. I come the realm of shadows. I am gathering all of the darkest entities of the realms to take control of the realms. Chaos will envelope every realm. You will never have to go hungry again!" he said.

Adagio glared at him ready to retort. The demon rolled his eyes and sent a wave of dark energy into Sonata. Sonata's hair got longer, she gained wings and her ears turned into pony ears! Aria and Adagio both stared, mouths agape in astonishment.

Adagio quickly turned and picked Nightwalker up by his collar, "Give us our magic back…. NOW!" she growled. Nightwalker laughed and easily pushed her back and started flying into the air. Sonata started laughing and flew into the air circling Nightwalker like a fan girl.

Nightwalker glared down at the two girls, "I'll give you back your magic with enhanced abilities IF and only if…." He paused letting their greed seep in, "Only if you follow my orders from here on out!" he said.

Adagio and Aria watched Sonata fly around in the air and noticed the black streak in her hair and smiled, "We'll do what you say…. As long as we get Equestria," Adagio said. Night-walker looked the girls up and down then he looked to Sonata, *All in due time…* he thought.

"Very well… I believe you…. But I'll be keeping my eye on all of you," Nightwalker said with a dark tone. Adagio and Aria smiled viciously as Nightwalker grabbed their hands. Dark energy flowed into their bodies and their hair gained black streaks like Sonata's.

The girls and cheered and smiled with greed, "This is the end of all creation!" Adagio yelled. Nightwalker bent a finger and slammed the girls into the ground. The girls all looked up in fear. Nightwalker smiled evilly taking in the fear they radiated.

"We will be returning to my realm until you're needed. You will practice your songs of hypnotism. I have other things to procure," Nightwalker said opening a portal. The girls all stood and looked at each other and nod as they follow Nightwalker through the portal.

After exiting the portal the girls noticed the castle and the courtyard full of statues of dark creatures. Nightwalker kept walking towards the castle. Sonata approached one of the statues and tried touching it. The statue came to life and tried to snap at her. Nightwalker turned and one of his tendrils pierced through the statue freezing it once more.

"Don't touch anything," Nightwalker growled. The girls all put their hands down and followed the dark one. Nightwalker rubbed his head trying to get a grip on his emotions and thinking about future goals.

"I shall return quite soon… I expect you to have practiced to your fullest by the time I return!" Nightwalker growled as he showed them their room. With another slash through the air Nightwalker vanished through yet another portal.

Nightwalker appeared back in the Syraic Realm on a frozen tundra and sighed, "Not much has changed since that battle I can see," he said with a sigh. A large battle had taken place here many years ago….

Nightwalker remembered the battle quite thoroughly… The ice shard…. Nightwalker clutched at his shoulder and looked to a massive crater that was untouched by the snow… A broken blade sat at the bottom of the crater.

Nightwalker slid down the side of the crater and pulled the sword out, "Such a pity that Bane had no true control over the Exion back then… I suppose it was for the best however… If it wasn't for that event I never would have made it this far…" he said filling the blade with his dark power.

The wind began to whip through the air violently. The clouds turned darker and lightning struck the land around the crater. The sword in Nightwalkers grasp floated in the air and a slim figure began to form from it.

The body of a man began to slowly take shape before Nightwalker as a sinister smile crept along his face. The man was severely injured and seemed to be missing two out of four arms… Nightwalker pushed the man down and quickly began to heal him with his own dark energy.

With a wave of his hand Nightwalker created a mask over the man's face. A short while afterwards Nightwalker picked up the man and brought him to his room. The man was out for several more hours. The girls were obviously busy practicing with their new found strength.

Nightwalker was meditating in a corner as the man's eyes fluttered open. Nightwalker smiled, "I see that you've regained consciousness… I was beginning to think I would have to reanimate your corpse into another being," he said.

The man began to stand but stumbled while trying to look around, "I remember something… I was burning… The pain was unbearable…" he said. Nightwalker stood and forced the man to sit back down.

"That's what it feels like to be resurrected… Star Stream Canon is quite an attack… To think that even a sliver of your existence remained was astounding…" Nightwalker said feeling the burn in his eyes.

The man sighed and felt the mask on his face, "Is this necessary?" he asked. Nightwalker stood and rubbed his eyes trying to free himself from the pain. The man growled darkly, "Revan The Gallant…. I will have my revenge…" he said.

Nightwalker smiled at the name, "That's a name I haven't heard in a very long time my acquaintance…. Anru Exion is your name I recall… Torture master of The Pit… You have been brought back to fight for me… I am Nightwalker… The new master of the Exion. Awkright is no more and Roark Lindrake has been destroyed," he said.

Anru growled and a blade formed in his hand. Nightwalker turned and eyed the Exion closely. Anru roared and rose to attack Nightwalker. Nightwalker held out his arm and his tendrils lashed out and wrapped around Anru's appendages.

Acidic slime burned slowly at the Exions naked body, "You… WILL SERVE ME!" Nightwalker yelled as he slammed Anru into the ground. Anru tried to rise but his body was still trying to regain all of its sense's from resurrection.

Nightwalker picked Anru up by his throat, "You will serve me… You will obey me… You will aid in the destruction of the realms… Then you will have your revenge…" he snarled. Anru passed out from the shock. Nightwalker shook his head.

"Time is of the essence…" Nightwalker said as he looked out over his castle where many Exion fought and trained. The fortress walls were being rebuilt…. And far underground cries of Nightwalkers prisoners could be heard wailing in agony… War was coming… And Nightwalker was ready… "No light can be found… Only shadows remain…" Nightwalker breathed as he headed for the sirens chambers.

Many days after Star Bright's departure Odion and Thyme were busy discussing disposal of the old portal frames. The portal to the Syraic Realm began to glow… Odion and Thyme both turned to see Star Bright step through.

"Well… Looks like you had an adventure," Thyme said smiling. Star Bright sighed heavily and was breathing heavily. The portal began to shine again and a boy about 6'2, with messy black hair, hazel colored eyes and a sword at his back stepped through the portal.

"I'm a little lost on some of the details here…" The boy said. Odions eyes widened as he looked from Star Bright to the boy standing before him. The boy had that same cocky smile but his aura was stronger… And Brighter…

"I know there are some things that have been left out… But I know that bro needs my help…" The boy said and smiled wide, "I'm Ninyn Yamanakou. The Mighty Ninyn and The Champion of Light at your service!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
Spirals**

Nightshade sighed as he removed the shard from his chest and placed it in the middle of the throne room between the portals. The newly constructed portal Thyme had made was glowing a little differently than the other ones.

"There's no time like the present is there?" Nightshade asked himself as threw his gear on. Star Bright and Thyme came around the corner and saw Nightshade getting ready to leave once more. Star Bright was about to go to him but Thyme smiled and put a hoof on her shoulder.

"I actually want to go with him this time," Thyme said. Star Bright looked from Thyme to Nightshade and smiled with a slight nod. Thyme giggled, "I wanna see what this new realm is like before anypony else! Watch out world!" Thyme cheered as she flew in the air and pushed Nightshade through the portal.

Thyme squealed in joy as she rode on Nightshade's back and the two landed in the middle of a desert. Nightshade growled and forced Thyme off of him. Thyme fell on her face and stood. Nightshade turned and immediately blushed.

Thyme got up and was about to punch him but she noticed his expression, "What's wrong?" she asked. Nightshade wouldn't speak and just covered his face pointing at her. Thyme looked at herself and blushed.

Nightshade growled and wiped his face, "Well for one you aren't a pony anymore," he said throwing her some clothes from his pack. Thyme had become a busty human female wearing only panties and a slim bra. Thyme took the clothes and scowled.

"How come I have to wear guys clothes huh?!" Thyme growled putting them on. Night-shade turned to her and snapped his fingers as she finished putting them on. The clothes Nightshade had given her had become a short tank top showing off her slim stomach and tight blue shorts.

Thyme looked herself over and felt her hair flow in the wind. That made her giggle and laugh. Nightshade smiled and closed his bag. A large explosion erupted in behind the two and Thyme jumped onto Nightshade. Nightshade fell back a step and turned towards the explosion. A large robot stood before them…. It was really big…

Nightshade whistled and got Thyme off of his back, "Well this got a little interesting," he said smiling. Nightshade approached the robot, "Hi there! Are you an inhabitant of this fair land?" he asked.

The Robot stood and roared, "Another filthy human?! DIE!" it screamed as it prepared to fire. Nightshade scowled and drew forth his blades as the robot fired its bullets. Nightshade deflected each of the bullets with ease and focused his energy into his black sabre and sent forth a massive energy that sliced the robots arm down the middle.

The robot's expression changed to fear as Nightshade swiped at the air with his white sabre sending another wave of energy that sliced the robot in half! The robot fell and erupted into flames. Nightshade put up a barrier around himself and Thyme as the blade's washed over the landscape.

A wave of green energy passed over them both and the fire went away, "You know we appreciate the flashy play and attacks but come on you've gotta give us some fun to ya know?" a loud cry called. Nightshade and Thyme turned to see another large robot and Nightshade smiled.

The robot opened up and a man with red glasses and a red cape climbed out. Thyme smiled and noticed another person climb down from the top of robot. The man smiled as he approached Nightshade.

"Don't know what kind of tech you're wearing but I like it! Your weapons are super bad ass to! But they're nothing in comparison to my fighting spirit!" The man yelled. Thyme giggled at the man.

Nightshade smiled as the man was about to speak, "I appreciate the talk. I take it the thing I just fought had something I wouldn't wanna meet inside of it huh?" he asked. The man stopped and nodded.

The boy came up and looked at Thyme and Nightshade, "Are you two from another village?" he asked. The man turned and glared, "I was talking first Simone!" he yelled. Simone held up his hands and started sweating, "S-sorry bro!" he said.

The man turned back to Nightshade and smiled, "I have a question for you smug guy?!" he said. Nightshade raised an eyebrow, "Just who the hell do you think I am?!" he yelled. Night-shade smiled and chuckled. The man raised an eyebrow.

Nightshade smiled, "I know you're the Indestructible Kamina," he said pointing at Kamina, "And you're Simone The Digger. The leaders of Gurren Lagann," he said smiling. A gust of wind blew between them and Kamina started busting out laughing.

Simone raised an eyebrow, "How do you know about us?" he asked. Nightshade put his swords away and started walking towards them, "I discovered your realm over time. It took me a little while but I was able to trace the energy you and your brother were giving off when fighting," he said. Kamina smiled and began to chuckle. Simone gave Kamina a weird look.

"So you mean to tell me that our combined strength is so awesome beings from other worlds could see it?!" Kamina shouted with a smile. Nightshade smiled and nodded. Kamina laughed, "That makes our cause all the better! Ha ha!" he said.

Nightshade chuckled, "I just wanted to make contact to make sure you know there are others out there. When the time is right we will return for you both, but for now I wish to visit and see what your realm is all about," he said.

Kamina smirked, "Didn't you know?! It's the burning Spirit in our hearts!" he yelled while pointing towards the sky. Thyme snickered and looked at Simone who stood behind Kamina.

"So is there a place we can go to stay for a bit?" Thyme asked.

Simone looked from Kamina to Thyme and smiled, " We have a camp towards that direction," he said pointing towards the east. Nightshade and Kamina both looked down at Simone and chuckled. The group laughed aloud and headed off towards the encampment.

The Beast man sat across the ridge watching the humans and there new companions walk with them…. Something was off about these new companions… They couldn't be human could they?! No….

Viral sat back and growled, "I will not let you wretched humans-!" A surge of energy passed by Viral and he turned to see a man with a sword drawn and armor that resembled a gunman.

"Who are you?!" Viral yelled.

The man laughed, "Calm yourself young Viral. I am no friend to the humans or the new arrivals. I come from another realm. Another world in your case. I wish to dispose of them just as much as you do. I can give you that power. I need your allegiance to me to stop them," he said.

Viral glared at the man, "My allegiance is to The Spiral King and The King alone! I will not serve you!" he growled while pulling out a clever. The man sighed and sat in a readied stance with his dark sword. Viral roared and lunged at The man but was easily knocked aside. Viral turned obviously astounded.

The man smiled, "You have no hopes of winning. I am Nightwalker. The personification of darkness. I am here to liberate the realms and cleanse them of filth like the humans and those new arrivals you saw moments ago," he said.

Viral looked from the man to his gunman and to his own sword and lunged for his gunman. Nightwalker turned and watched as the beast man activate its massive robot. Virals gunman activated and he soon slammed his arm down on top of Nightwalker.

Nightwalker scowled and help up a hand blocking the attack. Virals eyes were wide with astonishment as Nightwalker easily destroyed his gunman's arm. Nightwalker looked up at Viral and jumped up to the gunman and ripped open the gunman's mouth.

Viral pulled out a gun and shot Nightwalker in the chest. The bullet slid through the dark man's body and the wound that had been inflicted quickly closed once more. Nightwalker grabbed Viral and tossed him out of his gunman to the ground.

Viral hit the ground hard and turned back to see Nightwalker rip the gunman apart piece by piece. "My gunman! Damn you!" Viral yelled. Nightwalker pulled out the main source of the gunman and walked back over to Viral.

Viral started to scramble back, "What are you?!" he yelled. Nightwalker knelt down and put the source of the gunman close to Virals chest. A surge of electricity surged through Virals body as the source fused with his body. Metal cuffs leaked out around Virals wrists and solidified as the electric pulses died down. Viral looked at the man and his vision blurred as Nightwalker picked the beast man up and threw him over his shoulder. Viral coughed and the light faded from his view and he knew no more….


	10. Chapter 10

**Let's Get Creative!**

Nightshade was in the armory testing out gunman the humans had stolen while Thyme was in the tech room with the Mechanic and Tech expert Leeron. "Well aren't you an interesting specimen," Ron said examining Thyme.

Thyme smiled sheepishly and blushed as Ron ran his hands across her wings, "You know I'd really appreciate it if you didn't touch those please," she said. Ron looked up at her and backed away and smiled.

"I understand. I'm sorry about that dear. I'm just not used to meeting people similar to the beast men. I mean you're gorgeous! I mean how do you keep your hair so smooth and colorful? Your body rival's our weapons expert Yoko, and you're obviously an artistic creator as well! I mean these power gauntlets you hold can stop a gunman's strike while keeping all of your limbs intact is superb!" he said.

Thyme giggled, "I used to do just art but after a little while. After a bit I wanted to expand to many things. I'm not one for violence but I do enjoy knowing my creations are used to help others. Plus a girl needs her own way to defend herself," she said smiling.

Ron nodded, "I see. So is there anything in your bag of goodies you wish to share?" he asked looking at her bag. Thyme sighed and went to the bag and started pulling random gadgets out.

Thyme set a particular shiny set of cuffs with many little buttons on it to the side and set the rest of her equipment back in her bag. Ron watch as she put all of the gadgets in. The bag held so much but looked as if it held absolutely nothing within them.

Thyme picked up the gauntlets, "These gauntlets are designed to take on the form of armor identical to machines we use. If I'm not mistaken I can hand these to Kamina and Simone and they would take on separate forms of Gurren Lagann, but they're still in the prototype stage. I haven't quite figured out how the energy in this realm works exactly," she said.

Ron smiled, "Maybe it has to deal with Simone's little key he has," he said.

Thyme raised an eyebrow, "What key?" she asked.

Nightshade was in the seat for a specific black and green gunman and was enjoying the feeling of the gunman. Thyme and Ron walked towards the training area and threw themselves to the ground as Nightshade threw his leg around passing over their heads.

"NIGHTSHADE! YOU BIG CLUTZ GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Thyme yelled. Night-shade stopped in mid-kick and fell over shaking the entire base! Kamina was laughing his ass off while Simone hid behind a barricade. Ron shook his head. Thyme flew up to Nightshade and he opened the hatch to his gunman.

"Sorry about th-!" Nightshade spoke as Thyme slapped him across the face with her gauntlet active. Nightshade yelled in pain and glared at Thyme who merely smirked, "What was that for?!" he growled.

Thyme rolled her eyes, "Get out I have an idea," she said. Nightshade raised an eyebrow and set the gunman back in place. Thyme slapped the cuffs she had on Nightshade's wrists and walked over to Simone, "I know it's a bit of a favor but can we borrow that key of yours real quick?" she asked. Simone looked from his necklace to Thyme's sparkling blues eyes.

Simone lightly blushed, "If you don't mind… Could I test out your idea instead?" he asked her. Thyme blinked and felt the emotion in his words and smiled. Thyme walked back to Nightshade and took the cuffs off of him and slapped him again. Kamina laughed and Nightshade shot him a glare.

Thyme put the cuffs on Simone's wrists and looked at him and smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. Simone blushed dark red and smiled as he looked down at the cuffs. A key hole had been made for his key but it didn't glow like it did when it did in Lagann.

Thyme frowned and Kamina walked up to Simone, "You know Simone these guys here came a long way to see us. How about showing them your own burning spirit," he said while patting him on the shoulder.

Simone looked to Kamina, Ron, and to Thyme and smiled, "Alright," he said. As Simone was about to put the key into the cuff the entire ship shook from a canon blast. Gunmen were lined across a ridge aiming at there make shift base.

Kamina quickly hopped into Gurren and quickly started towards the battlefield! Simone fell back, "Bro wait up!" he yelled. Kamina wasn't listening as he charged into battle ranting about himself. Nightshade jumped onto Gurren and drew forth his swords while throwing off his cloak, "Let's go!" he yelled.

Thyme helped Simone up, "Your brothers pretty ecstatic about fighting. He acts just like Nightshade when he's ready for a fight," she giggled. Simone smiled, "Yeah. He's always been like this," he said. Kamina yelled from the distance egging Simone to hurry up. Simone sighed and got into Lagann and headed off towards the battlefield.

A girl with red hair walked up to Thyme and snorted, "Hi there. Who are you?" she asked irritably. Thyme turned to see the busty weapons expert and smiled, "I'm Thyme Flies eheh. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself to you. I bet you're Yoko. Ron tells me you're the weapons expert," he said.

Yoko scowled, "That's none of your concern. What I'm wondering is why a person like you is helping us?" she said.

Thyme frowned, "Well that's kind of hard to explain," she said. Yoko rolled her eyes and pushed past Thyme with her sniper rifle over her shoulder. Thyme lowered her eyes and headed off towards the field to help fend off the gunmen.

Gunmen punched and shot but Nightshade was to quick as he jumped from gunman to gunman slashing through their power lines. Kamina knocked them over forcing the beast men controlling them to run.

One extremely dark gunman was pulling the fallen ones together and fusing there functioning parts with its own body. Nightshade slammed his swords together sending up a white light as he slashed at the massive gunman with a wave of silver fire. The gunman absorbed the fire and it's color changed from black to silver.

Thyme flew by and smashed her gauntlet into the Gunman but a pulse of electricity surged through her body as she made contact with its body. The beast man inside laughed and chortled as it went to stomp on Thyme but Nightshade appeared and blocked the attack with his platinum sword. Thyme looked up at Nightshade who was bleeding severely. His eyes reflected his Sentient King eyes.

Kamina lunged forward and punched the Gunman but it didn't budge! Simone jumped high in the air with Lagann and combined with Kamina to become Gurren Lagann. The two continuously hit the gunmen but it laughed and tossed them aside like it was nothing!

The pressure from Destiny Ryu was weighing down Nightshade's body. Thyme stood and slapped her gauntlets forcing an armor to form over her body as she helped Nightshade, "You shouldn't be using these abilities without The Shard you idiot!" she said. Nightshade smiled as his left eye began to bleed, "Don't worry about it I'll manage. Together now!" he said.

Thyme nodded and the two pushed all of their might into their attack and sent the gunmen tumbling back! Nightshade fell to one knee and Destiny Ryu defused. Thyme fell to the ground panting.

Simone saw the two in trouble as he was trying to reactivate Lagann but the gunman wouldn't respond. Kamina was also having his own trouble getting up. Yoko shot from a distance at the gunmen as it tried to stand up once more.

Simone looked from Lagann to Nightshade and Thyme who were both lying on the ground exhausted, "Darn it! I have to help them!" he cried as tears fell down his face. A tear touched the cuffs Thyme had given Simone and they began to glow with a blue light.

Simone looked at the cuffs and put his key into it and turned to activate it. A teal energy erupted around Simone as Lagann began to spread apart piece by piece and latch onto Simone's body! Simone roared with anger and rage as the pieces became a powerful armor that coated his body.

Drills sprouted out from his wrists and he took off quickly breaking apart the landscape as he appeared before Nightshade and Thyme in time to block the silver gunman's blast of energy with his own energy field. Kamina called out cheering Simone, "That's what I'm talking about!" he yelled.

Simone looked up to the gunmen and growled, "These are my friends! I can't allow you to hurt them!" he yelled. The gunmen laughed his voice echoing off the landscape with a hollow and dark outline.

Simone roar as he charged at the gunmen who merely laughed and brought down his foot on Simone. Everyone cried out and Simone could no longer be seen! Thyme tried getting to her feet, "Simone!" she cried.

Simone's voice rose out from the ground, "IS THAT YOUR BEST SHOT?! ITS MY TURN!" he appeared from underground with a massive drill like sword. The gunmen turned and shot at Simone but lightning crackled from his armor and it knocked the blasts aside!

Simone ran forward and slammed his weapon into the gunmen as spikes protruded from it! Splinters of metal and glass spewed from the gunmen! Simone jumped up high with springs similar to Lagann's and put all of his might into plunging down onto the gunmen splitting it in half!

Simone took off and grabbed both Nightshade and Thyme before the gunmen exploded in a massive fiery blaze! Nightshade sat against Gurren and Simone's armor collapsed off of him and returned to its original gunman form. Simone pulled his key out of the cuffs and put it around his neck again.

Thyme sat next to Nightshade and looked to Simone, "That was incredible!" she cried pulling Simone into a hug! Simone smiled and sat down pulling off the cuffs. The cuffs were cracked and charred obviously broken. Thyme frowned, "I think you used a little too much fighting spirit," she said giggling.

Simone frowned, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," he said. Kamina patted Simone on the back congratulating him. "I knew you could do it Simone. How's about you make one of those for me Pony Girl," he said to Thyme.

Thyme chuckled nervously, "It's gonna be a little hard to do that. The materials required to make these are very rare and cost a lot. Not even our friend can't find them that easily," she said frowning. Kamina frowned, "That sucks! Ah whatever! Whenever you get them finished come on back! We'll be waiting," he said smiling.

Thyme nodded and looked to Nightshade who was slowly beginning to heal his wounds and hers. The group returned to camp and they gathered there equipment. Nightshade talked to Kamina privately. Ron gave Thyme some useful tools he had extras of. Simone hugged Thyme and wished her luck with her projects. Thyme nodded and kissed the young man on the cheek.

Yoko glared at Thyme but thanked her for her help anyways. Thyme and Nightshade headed through their portal and waved good-bye, "See ya soon!" Thyme called. They all cheered and watched them leave. Nightshade looked to the companions and smiled, "Keep using that Fighting Spirit! And keep drilling forward!" he called as he stepped through the portal.

Weeks passed and there was no sign of Nightshade or Thyme's return and eventually the first major battle between beast men and Team Dai Gurren had erupted. The battle had been won but they suffered the loss of their beloved Kamina…

Nightshade returned during the battle and he escorted Kamina's spirit to a better place for another time. Things were just beginning for the spirit of young Simone. A long journey and a little spirit.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Ultimate Duo?**

Ninyn sat on the edge of the ocean within the Syraic realm skipping stones. Odion appeared from behind and put a hand on the young man's shoulder. Ninyn looked up at the Jedi Sentient and smiled weakly.

"Used have so many duties in the realm… Now barely anything stirs. Awkrights dead and the other Exion sealed away," Ninyn said throwing another stone. The stone skipped once and turned back floating into Odions hand.

"Nothing ever truly ends. Everything finds a way back into people's lives. Don't worry about what could be and focus on the now," Odion said as he threw the stone. The stone skipped four times and disappeared beneath the sea.

"Is that all the mighty wisdom you can bestow upon my husband Lord Odion?" A voice piped from behind. Odion turned to see Icisis, Ninyn's wife. Odion looked from the woman to Ninyn chuckled softly.

"My how the two of you have grown. It's no wonder Nightshade entrusted the both of you with the realms safety," Odion said.

Ninyn nodded and turned to speak but a screaming girl with blue hair jumped out from the portal and landed on top of Ninyn. Icisis yelped and pulled out her wand and sword readying a spell.

The blue hair girl sat up and turned to Odion, "Nightshade's missing so I thought of you first Odion sir. Ozrick and Vladimir have been captured by Alyra and Nightwalker. They have multiple new allies and an army of Exion at their disposal!" she screeched as she continued to rant.

Odion held up one hand calming the girl with the force, "Thyme you don't need to call be sir or scream at me," he said. Thyme stopped and took a sip of coffee from her cup and glared at him.

"It's formal and sooorrryyy! There was no one else I could turn to! Galaxy is away taking care of matters in his own realm. Elustar is aiding her realm in an all out war. Star Bright is holding a conference in Equestria and Kisashi is sleeping! Plus I like bothering you," she said with a cheeky smile.

Odion sighed and rubbed his temples and turned to Ninyn, "It looks like you're needed today after all Ninyn. Come with me," he said. Ninyn nodded and stood to leave. Icisis crossed her arms over her chest and made a pouty face at Ninyn.

Ninyn gave her a sympathetic smile, "I'll be back as soon as I can be I promise. In the mean time though I bet Thyme could keep you company!" he said smiling. Icisis looked from her husband to Thyme and sighed with a soft smile.

"You better come back to me in one piece," Icisis said kissing him softly. Thyme made a gagging noise and drank more of her coffee. Ninyn turned and raised an eyebrow, "You're just jealous you don't have a special somepony," he said.

Thyme laughed, "Oh puh-lease wonder boy! I have a special somepony and his name is Mocha Latte!" she said presenting her cup like a trophy. Ninyn rolled his eyes and headed for the portal to follow Odion. Icisis watched her husband go and smiled as Thyme continued to scowl at the two men leave. This was going to be a long visit.

Ninyn and Odion appeared in the throne room and headed for the armory. Ninyn equipped his normal attire and picked out Shin Ryu and Shiekatsu Ryu, "Why aren't they with Nightshade?" he asked.

Odion shrugged, "Your brothers been having his own fun and training within the Realm Of Harmony. He's had no use for the blades for quite some time now. Though I do believe with the inevitable battle to come he will be wielding them once more," he said.

Ninyn nodded sadly and set the blades back down, "I have a better idea then," he said walking out the door. They went to the portal room and Odion pulled the shard from The Realm of Spirits portal causing it to fizzle and fade away. Ninyn watched as Odion fidgeted with the shard and summoned a portal to the Shadow Realm.

"Once you have entered Nightwalkers territory signal me. I will send reinforcements to aid you. Good luck Ninyn," Odion said. Ninyn clapped his wrists together and his armor covered his body. Snapping his fingers a large staff with a silver tipped blade appeared in his hand, "It's been awhile Exeleon," he said stepping through the portal.

Lightning crackled around Ninyn as he descended from the sky. To Ninyn's surprise the Shadow Realm now had a lush environment to it now. However, Exion loomed about armed and alert. Ninyn smiled as he crashed into the middle of a squad knocking them all aside.

An Exion scout screeched and ran but Ninyn appeared before it and slashed the creature with Exeleon. The Exion screeched and began to turn chalk white before it crumbled away into dust. Ninyn flipped the staff in his hands and knocked away other Exion as they charged towards him.

The Exion began to explode in clouds of white before running away terrified. Ninyn tapped a cuff on his wrist and his helmet pulled back. The air was thick with negative energy but Ninyn pulled the shard from his pocket and melded it with his body. Ninyn's eyes turned electric blue as he gazed around the realm. The negative energy flew through his body and refreshed his body.

Ninyn took a deep breath, "So this is what it's like with all that power…. It's terrifying," he said continuing through the now lush areas. The Exion had obviously fled their stations to regroup at the fortress. From what he had heard about the fortress from Kaseem, Nightshade's Shadow counterpart, the fortress should remain in ruins… Hopefully.

Nightwalker sat in the dungeons of The Fortress eyeing his prisoners. Vladimir and Ozrick were strung up by their wrists. Both had been beaten severely. Alyra stood by Night-walker resisting the urge to cry for the men. Neither deserved this treatment nor did she, but she knew this was another one of Nightwalkers sinister tests for her.

Nightwalker growled deeply and stood and slammed a fist into Vladimir sending out a wave of dark matter into his body causing it to explode as it left his body. Vlad cried in pain spitting blood over the creature. Ozrick smiled and looked at the monster, "You will never break us," he said.

Nightwalker sighed and punched Ozrick as well. The Collector coughed and groaned in pain. Alyra flinched as she watched the dark matter spray from the man's back and shatter like glass.

Nightwalker turned away and started for the door, "Come Alyra… I have many other things to attend to," he said. Alyra turned towards Nightwalker and nodded following him out the door.

Nightwalker wiped the blood from his mug and continued from the dungeons to the throne room. The Sirens were above sleeping soundly. Viral The Beast man was tucked away in a chamber. Nightwalker groaned and looked about cursing the heroes below and thought carefully. Nightwalker turned to Alyra and sighed, "To your next mission. Target the musical duet of the heroes. Return to me when they've been dealt with," he said.

Alyra nodded and disappeared through a portal. Nightwalker could feel the distress of the Exion. The presence of a sentient approaching his fortress openly… The presence was oddly familiar but it was none of the six he knew… This one's energy was stronger and brighter than the rest… He shook the thought away and laughed, "Perfect bait… Whoever you are… You will be my key to destroying the realms," he said.

Ninyn lay on a hill gazing down at the reconstructed fortress with wide eyes. The dark fortress was made completely of solid dark matter. Exion lined the walls of the fortress and many more lined the front gate. The courtyard was flooded with other spawn from other realms. Ninyn took out his amulet Odion had given him and rubbed it softly signaling for the reinforcements.

Ninyn waited awhile and soon the sound of a tiny screech sounded from behind. Ninyn turned to see Goku, Naruto, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack from Equestria. Ninyn smiled, "I never expected any of you to appear," he said.

Twilight walked up to Ninyn in her human form smiled, "Well Odion did say it was Nightshade's brother we we're coming to assist. So Of course some of the original companions had to come," she said. Ninyn chuckled softly and scratched his head.

"She's right sugarcube. I mean if it wasn't for Nightshade we wouldn't have our homes or lives to enjoy. We owe him a lot," Applejack said. Rainbow Dash nodded, "I came because I heard there was going to be some butt kicking!" she said. Goku and Naruto both eyed the ponies curiously.

"If there's another problem that involves the safety of my friends and allies then you better believe I'll be here to help," Naruto said.

Ninyn nodded, "I'm glad to know my brother has such great friends he can call upon in times of need. Ozrick and Vladimir, two heroes Nightshade recruited, have been cap-" he was cut off by Rainbow Dash, "Yea yea your buddies need help and he get to kick some dark magical creature's butt! Let's go!" she yelled as she raced off towards the gate.

Ninyn turned to say something but Rainbow Dash was already flying. Goku turned into a Super Sayain and followed after her. Twilight and Applejack ran with Ninyn and Naruto. Twilight set up magical armor around herself, Dash, and Applejack as there elements of harmony turned into swords!

Exion hissed and snarled but were quickly knocked down by the heroes. Ninyn withdrew Exeleon and climbed the gate of the fortress. Dark matter pikes protruded from the gate and Ninyn swung from pike to pike till he reached the top where he pulled forth Exeleon in sword form and he cleaved several Exion in half.

Ninyn twirled and slashed with Exeleon clearing the first line of Exion. Goku was knocking Exion everywhere. Rainbow Dash was kicking and slashing with her sword. Applejack was sending up shockwaves as she slammed her sword into the ground. Twilight coordinated magic missiles and other projectiles at Exion keeping the enemy at a distance.

Goku landed next to Ninyn and sent forth a wave of energy down the wall disintegrating numerous Exion. Ninyn raised the gate as Twilight, Naruto, and Applejack blasted their way through a crowd of Exion.

Nightwalker stood within the shadows and eyed the battle intrigued, "Such force. I'm surprised I didn't recognize that power sooner. Welcome Ninyn. Now the question remains open to me…. Where is Nightshade?" he mumbled.

Anru Exion landed in the middle of the courtyard and glared at the heroes with a sinister smile, "Where do you heroes keep rising from? Why must you always meddle in affairs that need not be worried about!" he yelled sending out a shockwave of dark matter knocking them back.

Ninyn and Goku both jumped down to rebound the energy Anru was throwing out. A look to the others Ninyn sighed, "All of you head to the fortress… I'll handle Anru. He's my problem to deal with," he said.

Anru eyed Ninyn as his masked whirred and clicked, "You're a lot stronger and bolder than I remember you Yamanakou," he said. The Exion Lord charged at the heroes but Ninyn stomped the ground before them sending out a shockwave of positive energy. Anru flipped in the air and landed on his back.

Ninyn took off his helmet, "A lot has changed since Nightshade defeated you Anru," he said changing Exeleon to its staff form. Goku, Naruto and the girls all headed off towards the fortress. Anru got to his feet and charged at the fleeing heroes but Ninyn blocked his path. "I'm afraid you won't have the satisfaction of fighting someone new. Your fight is-!" Ninyn was cut off as a white light slammed between him and Anru.

Nightshade appeared from the energy cloud smiling wide, "Your fight is with the both of us," he said. Anru growled and his other two arms formed at his sides. Dark matter blades formed in Anru's grasp.

Ninyn smiled, "About time you got here lazy," he said. Nightshade drew forth Shin Ryu shrugging off the comment. Ninyn jumped over Nightshade and slashed at Anru. Nightshade skipped to the side and sent forth a massive wave fire at the Exion lord. Anru rebounded Nightshade's attack and kicked Ninyn in the stomach.

Nightwalker smiled, "This is how everything ends!" he chuckled with glee as he walked off into the fortress. Exion surrounded Nightshade and Ninyn ready to strike. Nightshade and Ninyn's eyes turned electric blue as the stood back to back.

Both warriors put a hand in the air smiling, "Sarominae Necarose: Sentient Style- Final Judgment!" they yelled as they pulled their hands down quickly. Two massive wave's of energy crashed into the warriors sending the Exion around them to the ground. White armor covered the warriors from head to toe. Nightshade's eyes turned sunset orange and Ninyn's turned golden.

Anru's eyes widened, "You really plan to die?!" he cried stepping back.

Nightshade laughed, "Guess you never got the memo… Our new abilities corrected the flaw in Final Judgment. We can sustain this form without the consequences of death. Though the technique is a bit weakened from its original format it still amplifies our powers to a new height!" he roared. Anru's face was pale as he fled through the shadows.

Ninyn spat on the ground looking towards the remaining Exion, "Bloody coward," he growled. Nightshade chuckled and charged towards the Exion. The Exion stood confused and frightened as Nightshade slashed across with his blades burning away at chunks of the army.

Ninyn skewered several Exion and swept his staff in a large twirl knocking Exion through the sky. Nightshade turned and sent forth a volley of lightning through multiple Exion. Ninyn caught some of the lightning with Exeleon and slammed the staff into the ground sending up a massive ray of lightning that fried any surrounding Exion. The fight continued on as more Exion spilled out from the fortress giving the heroes below a safer passage to their destination.


End file.
